first christmas
by phwee yami hobo
Summary: it's the first christmas for the yami's and there is a party at yugi's lemons and chaos (rb sj mm yy) ho now with some nm (Noa Mokie)
1. and so it begins

Hhhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllloooooooo this is my first *published* fic so be kind  
  
Yami Kari: hn or I'll just have to mind crunch you  
  
Kari: be nice  
  
Y.K.: aren't you going to ask for no flames please?  
  
Kari: I would but I don't know what a flame is (to readers) if you know please tell me  
  
Y.K: yo Kura get out here  
  
Bakura:(from somewhere) no!!!!!  
  
Y.K: get your ass out here for I have captured ryou  
  
Bakura: noooooooooooooooooo(comes running)  
  
Bakura then gets captured in a net by Yami Kari(yes that is my real name and is  
  
pronounced the same as the bitch in Digimon's as well)  
  
Y.K.: now Bakura do the disclaimer  
  
Bakura: Kari or the hobo with a sword doesn't own yugioh or the characters in this story.thank ra, she is currently trying to get here sole back from e-bay where she bid it to buy Marik. Kari: on with the fic  
Chapter one  
  
And so it begins Ryou x Bakura  
  
"Merry Christmas eve!!" ryou said smiling warmly looking at his now only half asleep Yami.  
  
"Grmf..too early" Yami said grabbing his chipper light and pulling him back into the warm bed and into him embrace.  
  
"But 'Kura" Ryou whined, "it's Christmas eve" Bakura kissed Ryou's nose  
  
"I don't know what Christmas is, nor do I care"  
  
"Let me teach you"  
  
"Does it have to do with sex?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Don't wanna know"  
  
"BBBAAAKKKUUURRRAAA!!!" Ryou whined again  
  
"WWWHHHAAATTT???" Bakura imitated Ryou's voice  
  
"Please?" Ryou turned puppydog eyes on his Yami  
  
"Fine but you owe me"  
  
"Bakura this early!?"  
  
"Yep" Bakura said capturing his smaller lovers lips in a hard kiss.  
  
"But I'm tired!"  
  
"You were hyper a minute ago"  
  
"Yeah but-" Ryou was cut off by his yami's lips on his own again. Bakura smirked as he felt his light get aroused by his scant ministrations, now came the fun part. Bakura rolled on to his light grinding their hips together.  
  
"uuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhh Kura" Ryou groaned  
  
"Yes aibou?"  
  
"m-more" ryou said through pants as Bakura attacked his weak point that is his neck. Bakura then stopped and reached over to the nightstand and pulled out a tube of half used lube. Since he and Ryou were already naked since they had done this the night before as well. Kissing Ryou deeply so he could enter a well-coated finger into him.  
  
"ahhh!!" ryou cried out as Bakura penetrated his tight ring of muscle.  
  
"Shhhhh love it's okay just relax" Bakura coaxed. Ryou was quite used to being taken by now so he relaxed easily. Bakura smiled as Ryou began to trust upon the invading digit. So naturally he added another, Ryou called out in pleasure.  
  
"More p-please koi"  
  
"Sure" Bakura added a third finger continuing to stretch his smaller lover  
  
"Now dammit" Ryou called out  
  
"Patients I don't want to hurt you love"  
  
" Gods Kura how many times have we done this? I'm fine take me!"  
  
"If you say so" Bakura removed his fingers, and quickly coated his length with the oily substance and slowly slid into Ryou. Tired of the slow pace Ryou wrapped his legs around his other's waist and pulled him in quickly.  
  
"Ahh!" Ryou stifled any other cries  
  
"Gods ryou so tight" Bakura grit his teeth so as not to lose control and pound the littler of the two into the soft mattres.  
  
"Bakura please now!" Ryou whined starting to move on Bakura  
  
"Hell yeah!" Bakura grinned and slid almost all the way out before slamming in. Ryou moaned not the response Bakura wanted so he shifted and tried again, still not hitting the right spot tried again he slammed in again and this time was rewarded with a scream. That's right folks ryou is a screamer! Ryou screamed with ever thrust that purposely hit sweet spot. Bakura reached between them grabbing Ryou's erection and pumping it every time he pulled out, so ryou had no break from the intense pleasure. Poor Ryou couldn't take the pleasure any more and screamed even louder (Bakura hadn't thought it possible) and came over both of them. The already tight walls clamped even tighter. Bakura couldn't take it any more either and exploded in ryou.  
  
The two boys lay happily in each other's arms.  
  
"Love?" Bakura said  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Tell me about Christmas"  
  
"Um. let's see, a big man in a red suit comes and gives people presents (A N: looks like ryou doesn't know about Christmas either)"  
  
"That's it" Bakura raised an eyebrow  
  
"No, friend, lovers, family also give each other gifts"  
  
"Hmmm that sounds better than a fat man in a suit"  
  
"And it's a time for spending with ones you love" Ryou looked a bit sad "Jou, Seto, me, you, Marik and Malik are going over to Yugi's"  
  
"But spending time with ones you love!" Bakura said pulling Ryou closer.  
  
"Yami, 'you' are the one I love and you'll be there, since my dad's not here, Jou's dad doesn't care, Seto's only got Mokuba, and Jou and Seto are going back to his house. Marik and Malik like me and you only have each other"  
  
"shh, tenshi" Bakura patted Ryou's head  
  
" I love you my Yami"  
  
" And I love you my sweet hikari"  
  
"Hey look snow!"  
  
"Ahhhh!!! What the fuck is falling from the sky"  
  
"Shh Kura it's snow"  
  
"It's freaky" Ryou giggled cutely  
That is the end of chapter one please review I will post the next chapter as soon as I can. 


	2. preperations

Ello' this is the hopefully long awaited second chapter of first Christmas ^.^  
  
Yami k.: they actually like it @.@  
  
Kari: hey what does that mean!?  
  
Yami k.: nothing aibou * hugs light*. Jou get out here now and do the disclaimer  
  
Jou: fine you're worse than Seto* sticks tongue out* Kari and her bitch Yami do not own yugioh or it's  
  
characters, now on with the story after all I get action^.^  
  
Seto: ^.^  
  
Yami Kari: .  
  
Kari: oh and yes this chapter is dedicated to the first ever person that reviewed, oh and as they wished this  
  
a Jou x Seto ficcie ^.^  
Chapter two  
  
Preparations Jou x Seto  
  
Jou pulled on his green turtleneck sweater, with a penguin on it (kawaii^.^). He attached a bell collar and antlers to make to outfit complete. From outside the door came a kid's voice  
  
" Ssssetooo I'll be fine I promise"  
  
"Do you have the number?" Seto Kaiba CEO of Kiaba corp. asked his kid brother for the zillionth time, sounding remarkable like a stressed mother.  
  
"Yes yes"  
  
"I'll be back in the-" Seto was cut off by a light jingly noise as Jou wrapped his arms  
  
around his tall lovers waist.  
  
"You're fretting" Jou muttered into the billionaire's shoulder.  
  
"Am not!" Seto replied  
  
"Are too!" Mokuba yelled in exasperation at his over protective brother.  
  
Jou behind Seto winked at Mokuba, their plan was working perfectly. It was the 'Mokuba has fun, Jou gets laid plan', their plan to get Seto to go to Yugi's party while Mokuba's friends and him get the mansion for a party that Seto would defiantly not approve of..that is why he didn't know. The Jou getting laid part? That was easy it happens every time Yugi tries to throw a party. His seventeenth birthday now that was fun.  
  
" Seto there is still two hours till the party" Jou purred grinding his hips into Seto's ass. Seto moaned and turned around kissing Jou passionately. Jou smirked lightly into the kiss. Mission accomplished Seto had forgot all about Mokuba. Seto pulled them into Seto's room that Jou had just come out of (I wonder what he was doing in there?^.^). Closing the door behind them Mokuba stood Completely forgotten, he shrugged and left, the noises were something he didn't need to hear after all his young and impressionable ears, heh yeah right.  
  
Seto pushed Jou roughly to the bed and pinned him down.  
  
" If puppy teases his master, master is going to tease the puppy"  
  
"Setoo" Jou whined half worried about what his lover had planned for him and half exited. Okay not half exited more like fully exited Seto found out as he lay on top of the blonde boy.  
  
"Ready?" Seto asked not getting an answer, not like he was expecting one anyway. He pulled off the cute green turtleneck and undid the collar taking it off. He suckled on the others now partially sweaty skin, while rubbing his hand up and down the blonde's sides. He moved lower now taking one of Jou hard nipples in his mouth biting softly, eliciting a small cry from the bitten boy. Though no one could tell if the cry was from pain or pleasure. As if to make up for the bite Seto licked the hard nub slowly, Jou let out another unintelligible noise. Seto switched targets going after the other now, still playing with the bitten one. After he was satisfied he had 'punished' his puppy enough this way, he continued his trail down Jou's delicious writhing body once he got to the honey eyed boy's novel he trust his tongue in roughly, getting yet another cry form the 'punished' boy continuing yet again he came to his final destination, licking his lips he dove taking Jou in his mouth all at once.  
  
"Ahhhhh!!!" Jou moaned/ screamed the waves of pleasure hitting him were amazing. When he used to say Kiaba sucked he didn't know how right he was. Using his mouth as a distraction Kiaba thrust one dry finger in Jou's tight entrance. "S-Seto don't bother, take me now" Jou panted "Are you sure pup?" Seto said true concern in his every (handsome) feature. "God yes Seto" "If it'll please you" "It'll please both of us and you know it"  
  
"Do I ever" Seto removed his finger and slowly entered Jou centimeter (yes I am Canadian) by centimeter. Jou winced lightly but urged Seto on, Seto was all too happy to comply. Not long after Seto was fully in his lover, both were coping quite well despite the fact that Jou had his lovers cock rammed up his ass. Jou was adjusting and Seto was trying not to move.  
  
" Gods Jou so tight and wonderful"  
  
" Dammit Seto move before I kill you" Complying Seto began a steady pace thrusting into his lovely lover. The pace increased after every thrust become more violent as each neared their peaks. Suddenly the two boys cried out each other's names Jou cumming violently on in or on each other.  
  
Jou lay curled up against Seto. Since Jou was a little more than half asleep he didn't notice Seto laying there possessively holding him and smirking, he knew all about Mokuba and Jou 'plan' but he didn't tell them after all they were having fun 'fooling' him. As an added plus all he had to do is act worried and Jou would throw himself at him. Not to mention he never intended to stay home form Yugi's and miss the party, after all the others were going to be there and hey remember what happened at the last party, it was going to be a blast.  
  
Well this is the second chapter of first Christmas, please review it would make me happy Ryou go and tell the readers to have a good time  
  
Ryou: thanks for reading it means a lot to Kari and her Yami  
  
One last endnote listen to evanescence's bring me too life, does it remind you of anything, umm chibi ryou for all who guess correctly.  
  
Ryou: hey . 


	3. getting there is hard

Kari: there is something wrong with the computers v.v I cant fix the spacing problem T.T it's not fair oh and gin neko  
  
Yami k.: I'm gonna kick your ass, oh well lets work on chapter 3 it is all written out  
  
Kari: hai, (but not gin he's my friend) I like to thank all who have reviewed I would especially want to thank Guardian 138 you raised my spirits and now I want to write again but the book this story was originally written in was lost, so the rest is random freehand writing  
  
Yami k.: (but I dun like him he mocked our spacing problem) the song represents Bakura and Yami  
  
Kari: I'll post the song lyrics in the next chapter for all who care  
  
Yami k.: review or I'll-  
  
Kari: stop it Yami  
  
Yami k.: fine Marik get the fuck out here  
  
Marik: fuck? but I can't Malik isn't here  
  
Kari: O.O  
  
Yami k.: * covers Kari's ears* do the disclaimer NOW!!  
  
Marik: Kari and her Yami do not own us the cast of yugioh. The is another yoai chapter and be warned old lady scaring, oh and if she didn't say before this is obviously a lemon yoai and if you made it this far then you like such things but if not and you are here by accident go away I don't want you watching me and Malik-  
  
Yami k.; this is only the disclaimer so save it.  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Getting there  
  
Malik x Marik  
  
" Marik stop that!" Malik giggled as he squirmed in him Yami's arms trying to escape the merciless tickle attack he was receiving.  
  
" No hikari I wont" Marik said attacking his light's sensitive sides again. Malik burst into another laughing fit. Finally Marik stopped his assault (you ain't seen nothing yet o.~) on him now gasping hikari. The old lady in their compartment eyed them suspiciously. Marik kissed the back of Malik's neck.  
  
"Shouldn't we be spending time with Isis?"  
  
"No she is to busy with Honda"  
  
"Oh well, we normally wouldn't celebrate Christmas anyway"  
  
"You know what Christmas is?" Malik asked raising an eyebrow  
  
"I've done my homework" Marik said nonchalantly.  
  
"Good boy" Malik replied seductively "you deserve a reward" he began to kiss Marik happily. It was around this time the old lady decided it was time to find a new compartment.  
  
" Now that the freaky old lady is gone care to have some fun?" Marik smirked his trademark smirk that sent shivers down his lovers back.  
  
"In a train!?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"..K'"  
  
Malik smiled triumphantly while flipping them so he was kinda on top of Malik. Malik squeaked in an undignified manner. Marik still smirking slithered to the floor. Damn that floor was cold. Of course it was winter but that didn't mean he had to like it. It was bad enough, He finally got used to the snow thing what a shock that had been this morning.  
  
.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Flashback  
" Malik why is so clod now?" Marik said getting out of the shower  
  
"Huh?" Malik said also getting out of the shower though he looked considerably more flushed than usual. Of course this depends on the usual. Like after sex usual or normal usual oddly enough both were pretty balanced. Anyway a little back to the story, both were getting dressed and Malik asked Marik to get the paper off the front porch. Marik leaves then all Malik hears is  
  
"YYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Sugar has fallen from the sky!!! Yummy sugar!!" then a loud crash is heard "shit it fuckin' cold sugar!" Malik a little more than confused when to look what his hyperactive Yami had gotten up to. As soon as he opened the door he grabbed around the waist and flung into a white * cold* fluffy substance  
  
"Fuck Marik-"  
  
""Yes!"  
  
"That's not what I meant"  
  
"So?"  
  
".Hey stop eating that!"  
  
"Why it's sugar!"  
  
"No it's not its snow"  
  
"Snow?"  
  
"Yes snow'  
  
"Can you have sex in it?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's fucking freezing"  
  
"Fine, but what's snow?"  
  
"* sigh* um well Marik.. It comes around Christmas"  
  
"I never saw it and what's Christmas"  
  
"It doesn't snow in Egypt"  
  
"Oh-"  
  
"Malik, Marik! Phone!" Isis yelled from inside the house  
  
"Tell you later" Malik said getting up and brushing himself off.  
  
"Let me get that" said Marik said brushing off the other's ass  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"What?" Marik attempted to look innocent but of course he failed miserably, only help him look sexier.  
.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. End flashback  
Marik had done his research after their little snow incident and now he was going to get his reward. Hehe yes the evil take-over-the-world and kick serious ass Yami was being a good little angel, unless you count that he scared an old lady and giving his koi a blowjob in a public train. For his sake better hope they don't have cameras in these things, if they do? Well give a good show. Think along these lines Marik slowly unzipped his lights pants. The vibrations causing a delicious feeling to Malik. Marik laughed ever so slightly and pulled of the troublesome pants along with the boxers all in one shot, he he he, score in more that one way. Smiling evilly at his trembling prize he kissed the tip and licked off the precum that had been there before.  
  
"Yummy" was all he muttered before he took all of his aibou in his mouth  
  
"Ahhhh Yami" Malik arched his back to the pleasure coursing through him his Yami being a master at what he was doing sucked really hard and hummed. Almost screaming Malik clutched on to Marik's hair. Smiling around his lover's length he started a steady pace. Malik didn't last too long under his lover's ministrations he soon came almost screaming his lover's name, though he didn't. He wasn't Ryou after all; oh he new about the other hikari's little habit. No he didn't spy on them (A.N. ^.^;; though I wouldn't put it past them) but it is kinda hard to NOT know I mean after Yami's last party. well now is not the time to dwell on the past, though I might think that currently Malik wasn't pulling off much thought.  
  
"MAAAAAAAARIKKKKKKKKK!!!" Malik screamed releasing his seed into his lover's waiting mouth.  
  
"You taste quite nice my sweet little hikari" Marik purred into the other's ear, he could since he was now sitting beside the dazed boy.  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Yep best I've tasted, wanna try?"  
  
"And may I ask how"  
  
"Like this" Marik said kissing his smaller lover  
  
"Not as good as yours" Malik commented out of breath for the intense kiss.  
  
"Honto?"  
  
"Yep I'll prove it" Now it was Malik's turn to fall to the floor and undo his dark's pants. He expertly undid them (remember these two are nymphomaniacs not just normal maniacs (means they like sex) and yes I know that this term only applies to women but hey I'm an authoress) Marik braced himself for what he knew was about to happen but still hissed quite loudly when Malik took all of him in his mouth in one shot. Like his dark before him he too began to suck like it was a big lollipop though may it be added it most certainly was not. He then began to purr the vibrations driving Marik wild with pleasure and need for release. When he felt his Yami come close to the release he craved he swallowed deep throughting him. Marik couldn't handle this and came violently into his hikari's waiting mouth. Malik licked his lips and said  
  
"I told you, you taste better"  
  
"Let's test this" Marik Said kissing his Hikari on the lips and wasted no time thrusting his tongue into the waiting mouth. Just than a computerlike voice (you know the ones that give you creeps).  
  
"We will be at central station in 2 minutes (um I dun know where Yugi lives)"  
  
"Shit!!" Both blonde Egyptian boys cursed as their stop was coming up and neither of them was wearing pants. While scrambling around trying to put their clothing back on and exchanging chaste kisses.  
  
On their way out of the train they past an open compartment where the old lady that had earlier tried to ruin there fun was now sitting, Marik being well Marik decided to scary the old buzzard one last time I mean she really looked like a buzzard after all. So he reached an arm around his light's waist and pulled him into a fiery kiss. The old lady made a funny squeaking noise and slammed the door on a smiling Marik.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"Cause I love you'  
  
"It had nothing to do with scaring an old lady"  
  
"Huh what how dare you accuse me of such a thing"  
  
"Hn whatever but let's go ya hibi"(a.n: snickers I can't tell you what that means until someone I know guesses so if you know dun put it in the review)  
  
So the two left in hopes of getting to the party before anyone else they needed to talk to Yami..  
Kari: tee hee  
  
Yami k.: yeah and anyway again the spacing thing isn't our fault so fuck off!!  
  
Kari: O.O you said a bad word  
  
Yami k.: um lack of reviews could crush my hikari so be kind and please rewind. I mean review  
  
Kari: hehehehehehe  
  
Yami k.: um. okay anyway look out for our new one shot 'how Seto Kaiba created the Pepsi symbol'  
  
Kari: sorry s/j lovers though personally I dun like s/y much but I kinda like s/r and I get a little and lose a little * wink wink* anyway If you really think about the Pepsi symbol it makes sense  
  
Yami k.: to your deranged mind  
  
Kari:. 


	4. the guests arrive

Kari: well I finally got off ma lazy ass and am finally writing da fourth chapter to first Christmas!!  
  
Yami k.: finally is right  
  
Kari:. any way before I forget, we apologize DeadAngel for spelling your name wrong ^.^ I know you dun care ^.^ puahahahahahaha  
  
Yami k.: O.o aibou??  
  
Yami k.: it's about time to start the fic so please do the disclaimer ..YUGI  
  
Kari: ahhhh!!! O.O * clings to her Yami for protection*  
  
Yami k.: V.V;;;; anyway my aibou is scared of Yugi so don't expect a lemon between those two far awhile  
  
Kari: but he is scary do the disclaimer and leave!!!!  
  
Yugi: ^.^ hahahahahahahahaha I am evil, the authoress of this story does not own yugioh and it's character if she did...it would not be suitable for daytime programming ^.^ and I would not exist  
  
Kari: dat right and our song is HEADSTRONG!!! By trapt I love them soo much I own the cd and this is ma favorite song! ^.~ and it's on da radio so dun get all freaked if you win request sum-in'. Why couldn't we have Jou do da disclaimer!!! Y.Y  
  
Yami k.: `cause I felt like scaring you ^.^  
  
Kari: humph, warning Yaoi your basic good story ^.^  
  
Yami k.: don't flatter yourself. KC this is for you! Ask next time instead of slapping me!!  
Chapter Four  
And the gests arrive  
  
"Yugi the party doesn't start for ten minutes, that's plenty of time!" a mad and horrny Yami whined at his light and lover.  
  
"Yami, I, we still have a lot to prepare and if this goes anything like the other party you will get some" Yugi pouted he remembered the last party all to well. He couldn't face his friend for a week without blushing madly. I mean there are a few things he really didn't need to know. I mean him and they are tight but the fact that Ryou can't be fucked without letting the whole block know? Or the fact that Seto has a serious bondage fetish? Tell me are these the type of things normal friends know about?  
  
"Ahh yesss " Yami exhaled slowly closing his eyes to savor the memory "that was sure interesting who knew Ryou would come up with such a creative idea?"  
  
Yugi blushed again but this time for another reason. He and Ryou had thought of the idea but Ryou was the one with the guts to pose it to the rest of the group.  
  
"Yes Yami I remember perfectly" Yugi looked away and got to putting up the streamers. Yami watched Yugi stretch to get them up in the corner (A.N: * snicker*) see in him streached out like that made him think of how his light slept. Him having over active hormones, of course eventually started to thing of sex again.  
  
"yyyyyuuuuugggggiiiii" Yami whined  
  
"No." Yugi said sighing  
  
"But Yugi, I want to" Yam whined.  
  
Yugi sighed and turned to look at the sex fiend, loosing his balance he began to fall. All thought of sex pushed out of his mind Yami flung himself in an attempt to save his precious one.  
  
"YAMI!!" Yugi called as he landed in his Yami's arms with as soft thump "oof" he exclaimed and opened his eyes, which had closed with the expected landing. He saw Yami leaning over him with a warm smile on his face.  
  
"Yugi, little one are you alright?" Yami asked deeply worried for his little light, which meant more to him then life even sex!!  
  
"Yes Yami I am fine thank you" Yugi smiled at his dark. Sex can only stay out of Yami's thoughts for so long, may it be added that, that time is up.  
  
"Good" Yami said seductively and winked at his light.  
  
"Yami, I can believe you" Yugi said exasperated at the seemingly endless amount of hormones his Yami possessed. Yugi tried to wiggle out of his Yami's grasp before he was corrupted to the dark side. It was ready getting hard to try and get away.  
  
"Love you to Yugi" Yami smiled knowing his lights resistance wasn't going to last much longer.  
  
"Yami let me go" Yugi struggled making a friction between them. Yami moaned.  
  
"Not if Ra asked me" Yami replied lowering his head to capture his light's lips. Yugi found he could no longer find any part of him that wanted to escape the warm embrace of his lover. Yami tipped them so they were now on the floor, which they were on before but now Yugi was under Yami. Just the way he liked it to be. Breaking the kiss he smirked and reached into his pocket.  
  
Yugi was panting, not really thinking about the fact that the guests were coming in about ten, nope about eight minutes now. No poor Yugi was not thinking this; after all it's a little hard to think when your dark is grinding their hips with yours. Yugi moaned, wanting needing there to be less between him and his Yami. So he fixed his little problem, by attempting to rip the clothes off him and his Yami. With a lot of help from the pharaoh they were rid of all clothing and Yugi had completed his mission. Abit different from his usual save his loved ones save the world but hey even a hero needs variety.  
  
"Patience" Yami said trying to open a bottle he had pulled out of his pocket. Yep Yami always had a handy bottle of lube with him just for sex addicts like Yugi I mean he always wants him, he is only one man. Coating three on his fingers he slowly slid one into Yugi. "Ahh, Yami!" Yugi cried trying to move away from the invading digit but Yami held him still.  
  
"Hush angel it'll only hurt for awhile soon angel soon" Yami whispered in Yugi's ear. In an attempt to calm and sooth the younger boy.  
  
"I know Yami, I hurts" Yugi said back trying to calm down and let his Yami's fingers move freely.  
  
Not to long after Yami was able to add a second and third finger, adequately stretching his light enough to get to the fun part. Removing his fingers he positioned himself at the other boy's entrance. Closing his eyes he began to slowly slide into the other. Yugi cried out he had been prepared but it still hurt like hell.  
  
"Shit Yami" Yugi said shakily trying to keep himself relaxed enough not to worry Yami.  
  
"Language Yugi" Yami replied eyes still scrunched shut, trying to keep up the slow pace.  
  
"Fuck shit bitch!" Yugi said back, still just talking to keep his mind off of other things such as Yami's cock going up his ass.  
  
"What if G-pa were to hear you now" Yami said coming to a stop and exhaling heavily. Both lay there trying to get use to the feel of the other. Soon Yugi grew impatient and began to shift.  
  
"Yami now, Fuck me now!"  
  
"Yes getting to that" Yami replied breathlessly. He closed his eyes and tried to only think of the other well-being and nothing but. Okay cept Yugi's butt, that another thing entirely.  
  
Yami pulled out slightly only to push slowly back in, filling Yugi. "AHH!" Yugi called trying to rival Ryou. Yugi wrapped his legs around his lover's waist pulling him deeper into bliss. Finding that Yugi was ready to begin he pulled out and slammed into the younger boy. Both moaned at the pure pleasure rolling off the other's body. Enjoy the bliss Yami pounded repeatly into his younger lover. He kept a pretty even pace bringing both of them closer and closer to the release they both wanted so badly. He pounded harder that before and Yugi screamed as light flashed behind his eyes. He had done this many times before but it still drove him crazy with pleasure every time.  
  
Yami had found the little spot in his light that drove the other to almost Ryou like screams. So of course he purposely hit that spot again and again, and so on. Long elegant fingers reached down and began to stroke the other weeping hard on. Yugi cried out as he began to thrust into Yami's hands then and trusting back onto the other stiffened cock in his body. Yugi's mind was so clouded with passion and pleasure he couldn't form a single corrhnt thought. Part of him registered that he was getting close to something, he brushed the thought aside. He screamed when something inside of him finally broke sending him over the edge. His vision was white and he thrashed violently with the power of his orgasm.  
  
Yami sensed the other's climax only seconds before in happened gasping loudly as the tight muscles around him tightened further. He thrust into the tight heat with a loud cry of passion he came filling his light with his seed. Both were left panting and flushed on the living room floor. A knock on the door came to both of their ears. At first it didn't register in their still pleasure filled brains.  
  
"SHIT THE GUESTS!!" Yugi cried panicking and attempting to run to the front door only to be stopped by his Yami.  
  
"You are not wearing any clothes," Yami pointed out to Yugi, who blushed  
  
"Who's fault is that" Yugi glared at his Yami. Thought it looked funny, after all a small blush still stained his cheeks. The sound if the door opening brought them to the present. Marik's head appeared around the door to the living room.  
  
"FOUND THEM LOVE!" Marik yelled to his hikari, instead of using the mind link, snickering when even Yami blushed a bit. Marik light blond hair appeared around the corned below his Yami's.  
  
"Hello Yugi" Malik smiled and disappeared from view.  
  
"Not something we haven't seen before" Marik winked and to disappeared.  
  
"Didn't lock the door," Yugi mumbled still blushing  
  
"What made you jump to that conclusion?" Yami answered  
  
"I wonder" Yugi said; his word dripping with sarcasm " let's get this party started. Yugi looked down at himself, his chest and Yami's sticky after their activities.  
  
"One of us has to get a" Yami was cut off by a wet clothe flying through the door and smacking him in the face.  
  
Marik stood in the doorway a smirk on his face " I need to talk to you when you are dressed. He then left to go tease Malik.  
  
Yami and Yugi washed off and got dressed while another knock on the door were heard. Malik answered it to find Ryou and Bakura standing they're smiling hand in hand, their bike (I see Ryo owning a sports motorbike) parked.  
  
To Yugi's embarrassment Malik explained every thing to Ryou who chuckled lightly. Yami and Yugi appeared followed by Marik. They chatted aimlessly. Then Marik asked " Yami, Bakura follow me to the kitchen I need to talk to you about something" they left leaving the three hikari's standing there and to answer the door as Seto and Jou arrived.  
  
In the kitchen Marik turned to Yami and got right to the point "Are you still going through with this?" Kari: I'm stopping there. Since this is getting out first, the thing about the song is on the second chapter to currently nameless  
  
Yami k.: oh well that took a long time to get out and we are proud of ourselves it's the longest chapter.  
  
Kari: We found a name for currently nameless so look for it kay?  
  
Yami k.: yeah Review please. It makes her happy. And since we said so he still didn't guess but here it is ya hibi means my love or my darling. It may be spelt hibibi but I'm not sure about it 


	5. ahh da ring

kari: sorry for da wait I just got a computer and I had some problems wit it. -.-''''  
  
Yami k.: yeah my light was very busy, moving, packing, unpacking, hair changing, and concert going...  
  
kari: sum 41 rules!!!!!!!! yeah Deryk is so cool ^.^ and he almost kissed Cone ^.^ I was laughing and cheering, but that is no excuse for my lack of update.., so let's get dis goin'  
  
Yami k.: we call taki-chan!!  
  
takai: what am I doing here??? I was being chased by DA then I'm here  
  
Kari: do da disclaimer or I'll call DA  
  
takai: O.O not her!!! fine kari and her Yami do not own yugioh or it's yummy character they just have a little fun, they do not own me either I belong to DeadAngel, she is da moronic bitch that created, she writes Gundam wing yaoi, and is the best friend to kari.  
  
Kari: be nice to DA, she let me borrow dis *holds up weed whacker* and I dun own da ring either  
  
takai: O.o  
  
Yami k.: ...-.-;; I'll da the warning: yaoi, ...crap... whatever  
  
Kari: here *puts taki in catapult* say hi to DA for me ^.^  
  
takai: NOOOOOOOO!!!!   
  
Kari: now on to chapter 5, ahh da ring. one last little note that   
  
DA pointed out ta me I paired Isis with Honda and wish to take dat back so for future readers it was a typo.  
  
chapter five  
  
AHH da ring  
  
"yeah I'm still gonna do it" Yami said sighing, he was nervous this was a life-changing decision he was going to make.  
  
"good so am I" Marik said, "it's about time we did something" Marik admitted also nervous, witch was odd for the over confident yamies.  
  
"YAMI, JOU AND SETO ARE HERE!!!" Yugi called to his Yami making the entire house cringe.  
  
"coming abiou" Yami called back allot quieter.  
  
Soon all eight boys were sitting in the Motou living room. Ryou was sitting happily on his Yami, as was Yugi. Malik was sitting on the couch beside his Yami eating some chips, salt and vinegar only the best. Seto was petting Jou's hair, said blond was sitting at the CEO's feet.   
  
" so what are we going to do?" asked Ryou who was watching every one trying to figure what was going on between the yamies.  
  
"is there time to watch a movie?" asked Malik innocently, a little to innocently for the ex-pharaoh's liking. pulling his smurf- light closer   
  
"what do you have in mind?" Yami asked narrowing his eyes at the bleach blond.  
  
"why does every one always suspect me!?" whined Malik  
  
"because it IS always you" Seto said now scratching behind Jou's ears  
  
"Is not" pouted Malik  
  
"Is so" Bakura smirked nuzzling his light's hair. To stop the impending violence Yugi asked  
  
" so what is it you want to watch?"  
  
"hn," Malik broke off his glaring contest with Seto too turn around and talk to Yugi "this" he said holding up a plain black unmarked tape.  
  
"what is it?" the midget Hikari asked   
  
"the ring" replied Marik recognizing the tape and also grinning now   
  
"wha" Yugi said before Jou jumped  
  
"can we watch it please I heard it was really good" Jou said turning on Seto with his big cute eyes A.K.A puppy dog eyes but Jou didn't like that term at all.  
  
" I have no problems with it" Seto said turning to Yami  
  
"I wanna see it" Yugi pleaded at his dark  
  
" yeah Yami I wanna see it" Bakura mocked giving fake pleading look at Yami. Ryou just giggled cutely.  
  
"fine" Yami sighed, this is not what he had planned but there is still time before the movie to put one of his little jokes into play. Smirking he thought for a second 'who would be good?' he mentally mused " Bakura, Jou could you please go get the popcorn? it's on the kitchen table"   
  
"Get it yourself pharaoh I'm comfy" growled Bakura annoyed   
  
"Bakura" Ryou said giving his Yami a annoyed look " I'll go get it" Ryou said getting up.  
  
"that defeats the whole purpose. I'm not comfy anymore" Bakura muttered sulkily.   
  
Both Jou and Ryou got to the hall that connects to the kitchen at the same time when Yami burst out laughing   
  
"what" Jou said, his face was tinted pink as Yami pointed up. Above the unfortunate teen's heads hung innocently a piece of mistletoe.  
  
"N-nani" Ryou sputtered then quite suddenly, so in fact you would thought it was his Yami's doing and not his own. His lips turned into the sexiest smirk you would ever see. He grabbed the surprised blonde and pulled him into a bruising kiss.   
  
Kaiba and Yami raised eyebrows and Bakura a said   
  
"he learns well" Bakura smiled got up and walked over to Ryou who had pulled away from a surprised blond. Pulling his light into his arms he kissed the albino tasting a little Jou on the other's lips.  
  
"wha" Jou said a little confused, also shocked that Ryou turned out to be such a good kisser.  
  
"go get the food" Seto said smirking at Jou expression it was one he knew well. Jou just nodded and walked into the kitchen past Ryou who had started to make out with Bakura. Sighing Marik got up to help Jou get the food.   
  
Not after to long all of the yugioh gang were seated on the couches or each other. The movie had started to play…  
  
It was three quarters through the movie Ryou had eyes the size of dinner plates, and had stopped sitting on his Yami in favor of hiding behind the Yami, who looked mildly freaked out. Seto was holding Jou on his lap, if it got scary Jou would hide his face in the crook of Seto's neck. Yami was holding Yugi who was hiding his face in his chest, his eyes were also wide and he would hide his face in Yugi's hair if it got really creepy. Marik who was used to this movie, owning it just watched but got amusement out of the other's fear.   
  
Malik wasn't truly scared but an excuse snuggle to his Yami is as good as every other one he could get.  
  
Outside a certain raven haired bishionen rang the doorbell. His koi sighed and said  
  
"Otogi, that is the second time and they are not answering the lights are one and they said they were going to be here maybe there is something wrong" Honda asked brushing his hair out of his eyes, his koi had insisted on giving him a makeover, he had agreed because they were going to a big party but Otogi had decided against it. Honda get again reached his hand up the place where his spike was supposed to be only to be met with empty air. 'they are so going to laugh at me' Honda thought grimly his usual spike was gone Otogi had left his hair down.  
  
"we should go look in the window" Otogi suggested  
  
"should we?" Honda said wondering if that would be right  
  
"are you worried about them?" Otogi raised his eyebrow  
  
"fine" Honda said going over to peer in the window, he promptly burst into silent giggles. Confusion shining in his eyes Otogi also walked over to the window and also looked in, he to started to giggle.   
  
" I have an idea did you bring your cell phone?" Otogi said grinning evilly.  
  
"yeah why?" Honda asked   
  
"have you ever seen the ring?" Otogi sighed at the pure stupidity of his lover.  
  
"no" well that explained it  
  
"in the movie you watch the random tape when it is over the phone rings and a little girl's voice says that you have seven days to live, when the seven days are up this supremely creepy girl tries to kill you"  
  
"so what's the plan then?"   
  
Otogi sighed again " we wait here when the movie is over we call them"  
  
"oh" Honda said   
  
Inside it was the most scary part of the movie (A.N: dun ask what happens I was hiding under a blanket) the girl was pulling herself out of the well. When Yugi screamed and tried to 'burrow' in his Yami. Yami's eyes where wide and he clung to Yugi protectively. Ryou also screamed startled by Yugi and clung to his Yami's neck in a death grip, of course Bakura had an unbreakable grip on Ryou as well. Jou had his face in Seto neck again he had also emitted a squeak of fear before he had also hid. Seto was freaked out as well, the never scared Seto Kaiba was afraid of the freaky ass little girl. Malik was yet again 'hiding' and his Yami was 'protecting' him.   
  
Awhile later as the credits role by, Yugi peeked his head out, to hear Yami say  
  
" Don't worry abiou if she were to come I would protect you" just then the phone rang.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!!" every one (including Seto) screamed Yami the loudest. Marik who had not been scared through the entire thing jumped on to his Hikari and clung like a vine.   
  
Otogi fell over laughing as the answering machine turned on  
  
"hello you have reached the motou residence please leave a message at the beep"  
  
BEEP!  
  
The screams had started again  
  
"You have seven days to live, just kidding it's me Otogi, can you please open the front door and let me and Honda in"  
  
Ryou looked around nervously and untangled himself from his Yami enough to get up. His Yami also got up and wrapped a protective arm around his light. Together they walked over and carefully opened the door to see Honda and Otogi.  
  
"AHH!" Ryou said and slammed the door  
  
Bang!! Sniggering Bakura opened the door  
  
"what?" Honda said annoyed that the door had been slammed in their face.  
  
"Your hair where did it go!" Ryou said wide eyed  
  
"huh? It's there"  
  
"…no it isn't"  
  
"yes it is"  
  
" I think he means the hair style" Bakura said still laughing at his Hikari's reaction to their friend new hair style.  
  
"doesn't it look better now?" Otogi said looking at his boy friend  
  
"yeah" said Ryou faintly  
  
The two albinos lead the newly arrived pair into the living room.  
  
"HOLY HELL HONDA YOUR HAIR" Screamed Jou, his eyes also wide with wonder.  
  
"the only thing weirder is if Yugi would do the same…" mused Seto  
  
"Hey I look fine with my hair down" Yugi protested giving Seto an angry look.  
  
"sure" said Marik   
  
"um… guys" Honda said   
  
"yeah?" Ryou answered being the only one not part of the debate about Yugi's hair other than his Yami, he was busy nipping lightly on his light's neck.  
  
"what are we doing tonight?"  
  
"YAMI!" Ryou called  
  
"yeah?"   
  
"what are we doing next" Yami looked as though he were pondering something, through he really had this all planned out.  
  
"spin the bottle" he said. This got the attention of most of the people in the room, except for Jou and Seto who had started 'fighting'. After yelling for a bit and the boys still didn't notice them Yami got up and went into the kitchen to get a glass of water. He came back and gave it to Yugi, who in turn smiled evilly.  
  
"and people always suspect ME" Malik muttered. Yugi threw the contents of the cup and the two 'fighting' boys.  
  
"holy shit that cold!!" Jou yelped  
  
"Malik was that you!" Seto said getting up and brushing off his wet sweater.  
  
"what no, it was Yugi!" Malik yelled  
  
"sure" Jou said sarcastically taking off his cute penguin sweater because it was wet.  
  
"it was" whined Malik "always suspect me, always me" Malik pouted   
  
"aww Malik" Marik cooed and went to comfort the pouting boy  
  
"don't make me get more water" Yami warned   
  
"so if wasn't Malik who did it?" Seto asked to revive the forgotten question.  
  
"me" smiled Yugi happily   
  
"Yami could you come show me where the bottle is and I'll go get it?" Bakura asked politely  
  
"… what are you planning?"  
  
"Yami you are far to paranoid"  
  
"I have my reasons and you are one of them"  
  
"I'm hurt"  
  
"so what did you want"  
  
"to talk to YOU" Bakura put emphasis on 'you' meaning he wanted to talk alone with the other spirit.  
  
"fine" as Yami walked to the hall Bakura spun him around and kissed him hard( A.N: if you remembered about the mistle toe, here is a cookie). Bakura pulled away grinning, he turned and bowed to the two giggling Hikari's behind them. He then followed Yami into the kitchen.  
  
"so what was it you wanted to talk to me about tomb robber"  
  
"I want to now where to get the ring"  
  
"at any movie store"  
  
"imbecile, that is not what I meant"  
  
"then- ohhh your not" Yami said with wide eyes, he couldn't see the tomb robber going through with this.  
  
"yes I am, as is Seto new years that is" Bakura went starry-eyed.  
  
"oh my Ra, I don't believe this" Yami said sitting on a chair "So you too, that's all of us ne?"  
  
"yep, I don't care I want to be with him"  
  
Yami nodded.  
  
"so where is that bottle?"  
  
Kari: I'm leaving it there  
  
Yami k.: you mean  
  
Kari: yep, if you guess what goin' on between the Yamies tell me and da first person ta guess right will get da next chapter dedicated to dem,   
  
Yami k.: oh and they can request fluff or a lemon between ANY couple kay ^.~(even if they are not one of the couples)  
  
Kari: one last little ting, I'm getting rid of '4 days to fall in love', It's not going da way I planned it and I lost da disk with all ma work on it so -.-'', if you want ta continue writing it I will give it ta you along with da ideas I had, if you like dem use em if not *shrug*  
  
Yami k.: that's all bye  
  
Kari: Ja, stay tuned to the next chapter and review if you want, even if you do flame me I'll still write.  
  
Yami k.: she is over confident  
  
Kari: . so are you 


	6. spin spin spin

Kari: if you like my work please read my story, Devils of the night.  
  
Yami k.: it's about vampires and it has all of the same pairings as this one and the chapter is longer.  
  
Kari: yeah, I like it. Anyway a bunch of people guessed right ^.^  
  
Yami k.: the first was speed, they are getting married though you never requested anything so ^.^;;  
  
Kari: will draw the names out of a hat … err box.  
  
Yami k.: we would also like to mention Dead Angel (love ya, just don't flame me again everyone else liked the sweater), and rox you all guessed right but you didn't request anything.  
  
Kari: except DA, and she only asked for lot's of lemons -.-''  
  
Yami k.: I will do the disclaimer for this chapter, we do not own Yugioh, and there will be lemon in this chapter ^.^  
  
Kari: sop long since we wrote our last lemon if it's bad tell us kay'?   
  
SPIN SPIN SPIN  
  
Chapter six  
  
The two Yamies walked back into the living room this time it was Yami who grabbed Bakura and kissed him deeply.  
  
" every one get in a circle on the floor" Yugi noted that none of them moved "what?" he asked annoyed that no one was listening to him. He herd a familiar chuckle behind him, that was his only warning when a pair of strong arms wrapped around him.  
  
"Silly Hikari there is no room" Yugi blushed slightly and asked Seto, Honda, Bakura and Jou to move all of the furniture so they could sit on the floor. Bakura who had just got back to the couch and his lover pouted causing the small silver-haired boy to laugh. Soon after much arguing all of the furniture was properly out of the way. Now all of them were in a large circle. Yami sat beside Yugi, who sat beside Ryou, who sat beside Bakura then Marik then Malik then Seto then Jou, Honda and finally Otogi sat between Yami and Honda.   
  
" So who goes first?" Jou said looking at all of his friends.   
  
"I will" Yugi said going into the circle to spin the bottle.  
  
"I hope I don't have to kiss the smurf" Marik muttered, causing his light to cuff him lightly. The bottle spun and spun until it landed on… Marik (A.N: O.o irony, may I add it was completely random) "gah! smurf kisses!"  
  
"hey it's not like I want to kiss you" Yugi pouted, he wouldn't mind kissing Ryou or even Otogi but not the psycho Yami. Slowly he crawled into the middle of the circle as did Marik, slowly grimacing Marik touched his lips to Yugi's . pulling away he said  
  
" get me something to drink I've got smurf germs now I'll shrink till I'm a smurf" he looked distressed.  
  
"would you stop calling me a smurf" Yugi said pouting looking to his Yami for back up only to see that the pharaoh was trying not to laugh. "Yami!" he said crossly.  
  
"I'm sorry aibou" Yami said smiling warmly kissing his light softly.  
  
Meanwhile Malik was scolding his dark for being mean to Yugi, Bakura was smirking at the spectacle that his 'friends' make. Ryou was leaning contently on his dark and Seto and Jou were oblivious to all that was going around them.  
  
"Better watch out or we'll get the water again" Malik warned pinching Seto "then it will really be me" Malik said.   
  
"okay Marik your turn" Otogi said and the dark spirit spun the bottle. Spin spin went the bottle and it landed on… himself, not Malik  
  
"does kissing Malik count?" He asked   
  
"Nope" Bakura said grinning   
  
"fine" the evil spirit pouted. He spun again and it landed on …Honda  
  
"ahhh both spike hair ones in five minutes" he whined   
  
"technically he is no longer spiky" Ryou said causing Honda to pout at the loss of his spike.  
  
Sighing Marik yet again crawled into the middle of the circle and pressed his lips to Honda's. Just like that it was over.  
  
"your turn now koi" Otogi said smiling at his lover "and your hair looks fine" he grabbed the bottle and it spun and spun to land on … Bakura. Bakura smiled devilishly he had always wondered about the former unispiked one. So he crawled into the middle of their little circle. The brunet moved into the circle cautiously, the smirk the other wore was a bit unsettling. He had just meant to press his lips lightly to the others but a pale hand held the back of his head deepening the kiss. Ryou smiled, his Yami was so funny (A.N: O.o). Honda pulled back blushing.  
  
"err" he looked sheepishly at his lover to find him smiling.  
  
"so what do you think Bakura?" Otogi asked jokingly   
  
"not to bad" Bakura nodded spinning the bottle again " I say we raise the stakes now. He grinned tombrobberishly.  
  
"I think you already did" Seto commented dryly as the bottle landed on… Ryou. He grinned and turned around capturing his light lips in a fiery kiss. He leaned in pushing the smaller boy to the floor and straddled him never breaking the kiss. He pulled back when his light needed to breath. Ryou was flushed but sat up.  
  
"wow" he commented tough he expected no less from his Yami. He spun the bottle and it went spin spin spin to land on Seto. Bakura laughed  
  
"this I've always wanted to see" he smirked and pushed his light forward lightly  
  
"yeah me too" Jou said staring at Ryou who was blushing lightly. Seto sighed true he had always wanted to kiss Ryou the soft boy was quite beautiful and for a while he thought he had a crush on him. But now he knew that he loved his puppy. He touched his lips to Ryou's soft ones and was surprised when Ryou put his hand behind Seto's head and deepened the kiss. Seto pulled back the taste of Ryou still in his mouth though he thought he could taste Bakura on him.  
  
"nice work tenshi" Bakura said moving so Ryou could sit beside him again. Ryou leaned against his Yami happily, true for a while he liked Seto now he was happier then ever with his Yami, Bakura knew this.  
  
Seto spun the bottle and it landed on… Jou what luck Seto smiled. He turned to his puppy and kissed him deeply, Jou happily returned the kiss not the least bit disturbed that he could still taste Ryou on his lover's lips. They pulled away  
  
"I love ya Set" Jou said smiling happily  
  
"hn, love you too pup" Seto replied gracing Jou with a smile he only showed him.   
  
"aww cute" Malik said dreamily  
  
"spin" Honda said, looking away from the obvious show of love from his friend.  
  
"yeah.." Jou muttered spinning the bottle and sealing his fate for it landed on… Yami. The spirit who had been watching all of this quietly smirked and crawled into the middle to kiss his friend. The kiss started chaste but it ended with Jou and Yami fighting for dominance. They pulled away without saying anything, Yami was deep in thought he knew that a long time ago Yugi had a crush on the blond but Yugi was with him now. He turned to his light, Yugi gave him a reassuring smile to show that he loved Yami and Yami only.   
  
"This will be the last spin before we move on to the next game and, we should raise the stakes even higher" he smirked " anyone want out I say back out now" Both Honda and Otogi decided that they didn't want to gamble something so important as their first on a bottle and backed out. " I will spin twice an the two people will use that closet over there" Yami pointed out the cleaned out closet. All of the other nodded. Except for Marik who was rocking back and forth saying  
  
"no smurfs" again and again. Malik sighed and watched as the little bottle spun once twice and landed on… Ryou. The said boy blushed and nodded. Then Yami spun the bottle again to land on…Yugi. "No Ryou is going to be infected by the smurfs!!" Marik yelled  
  
Yugi blushed red "uh" he said glancing at Ryou who was also blushing.  
  
"I wanted him" Yami pouted, his chance at being with Ryou for this game thwarted, oh well there will always be the next game.   
  
"well my Hikari gets him" Bakura cackled evilly Causing the blushing boy to well blush.   
  
"let's just go" Ryou said grabbing Yugi's wrist and pulling the smaller boy into the formerly mentioned closet. Their friends laughter echoing in their ears.  
  
Ryou pulled Ryou into the dark confines of the closet. And kissed him softly on the lips, to his surprise it was Yugi who deepened it.  
  
"do you want this?" Yugi asked attentively to the darkness around him.  
  
"yeah, I'm ready besides, Bakura would never let me live it down if I didn't" Ryou smiled softly into the darkness thinking of his darkness.  
  
"yeah let's just try this" Yugi kissed Ryou more firmly this time. Ryou nodded and kissed back. Yugi began to unbutton Ryou shirt , gently gliding his small hands over Ryou's bare chest. Ryou moaned lightly, Yugi then pushed Ryou's shirt back so it dangled sexily off his shoulders Yugi then proceeded to lay butterfly kisses along Ryou chest.   
  
"y-yugi" Ryou moaned as Yugi found one of his nipples and began to suck lightly.  
  
"yes Ryou" Yugi asked, a devilish smirks crossing his lips.   
  
" I h-hate you ahh" Ryou moaned a bit louder as Yugi began to nibble on the other nipple. One nimble hand undoing the button to Ryou's jeans. The hand slid in and pressed lightly against the hardening length within. "ahhh!" Ryou let out a strangled cry.  
  
"shh" Yugi coaxed, though he knew that it was impossible to get Ryou to be quiet. Yugi kissed Ryou, hard thrusting his tongue in the other boy's mouth, as his small hand continued to pump the albino's length. Ryou moaned into Yugi's mouth and thrust his hips into the hand that was giving him pleasure. Yugi smiled into the kiss, and continued to bring Ryou closer and closer.   
  
Ryou could feel himself getting closer, his eyes were scrunched shut as he continued to thrust into the hand. Closer just a little more, and he snapped. Unfortunately Yugi had pulled Back, so Ryou's lips weren't sealed  
  
"BAKURA!" Ryou called loudly as he came, into Ryou's hand.   
  
Outside Bakura had been twitching for a while, is Hikari didn't shut off the link. He felt waves of pleasure course over him. Not as much as when he was with Ryou. But enough to make him very uncomfortable, very uncomfortable and his pants were tight. Then he heared the muffled moans coming from the closet and he could tell it was Ryou. In his mind he could see Ryou sweaty and writhing under him as he entered slowly. Dammed this wasn't helping any. He heard Ryou sweet voice calling out his name and thought it was more of his little fantasy, until he also heard the snickers of his 'friends'. He then realized that Ryou had been calling his name, he smirked knowing that Ryou was his and his only, that was the way thing are and always will be.  
  
The closet door opened to emit a flushed and blushing (A.N: is dat possible?) Ryou who was buttoning his shirt. Bakura smirked at the delicious sight his Hikari made. And Yugi behind him, Yugi looked happy, and embarrassed at the same time. Yami looked at his light and swelled with pride (A.N: ^.^… I'm a pervert), he had made his light into a mini-sex addict.   
  
"so what next?" Set asked, looking up from his conversation with Marik, Malik and Jou.  
  
"I say we eat!" Jou said happily  
  
"you know that's not a bad idea" Yami said thoughtfully, this would be fun, he thought of the cake in the kitchen that was hidden for Yugi. It wasn't a normal cake it hid a secret surprise, Yugi would be very surprised indeed.  
  
Kari: O.O  
  
Yami k.: don't look at me, I didn't pull that pairing out of the box  
  
Kari: O.O  
  
Yami k.: looks like she is not saying much  
  
Kari: O.O  
  
Yami k.: -.-'' if you know how Yami will purpose tell us and we will mention you, you can also request .. Crap, whatever you want really. DA and inu-nabe cannot participate because there will be NO Mokuba grandpa, -.-'''  
  
Kari: O.o  
  
Yami k.: JA 


	7. in bed with a rope

Kari: ff.net dun like word.  
  
Yami k.: yeah.  
  
Kari: O.O we got 63 reviews!!!  
  
Yami k.: yeah and a lot of requests.  
  
Kari: we will work with dem over da next few chapters okies?  
  
Yami k.: though we would like to mention. wait only two people guessed puahahahahahahaha  
  
Kari: be nice we will probably type da other requests anyway. First Ranma Higurashi who guessed right and requested s/j lemon YAY we love you ^.^ we will do dat dis chapter  
  
Yami k.: the other one was SelenaSmurf she had to request on of the pairing I dislike didn't she oh well, can't get worse then the Yugi/Ryou  
  
Kari: I as well dun really like malik/marikxryou/bakura but two people have asked so I will probably do that in the near future  
  
Yami k.: * sigh* I call Otogi to be our little person thingy  
  
Otogi: hello girls, they * points to sulking Yami k. and Kari* no own us *points to yugioh cast* got it? Good  
  
Kari: and the warning?  
  
Otogi: * mutters, slave driver. This chapter will have a s/j lemon in it ^.^  
  
Kari: on with the story!  
  
Yami k.: Yay! On with the story!  
  
CHAPTER 7  
In bed with a rope  
  
"so what are we eating?" Honda asked, his tummy grumbling loudly  
  
Yami smirked at him; he had a fun little game to play next, unfortunately this game included no sex. Yami pouted, he wanted sex and he wanted it now.  
  
"FOOD! What are we having for food?!" Jou was looking around as if food was about to pop out of no wear and yell EAT ME! Seto who had become annoyed by his lover grabbed him around the waist and kissed him roughly, brining Jou's fidgeting to a stop. Seto pulled away licking his lips " food" Jou murmured and kissed Seto again. "you taste better then food" Jou said licking Seto's lips.  
  
"mmm, stop pup or I'm going t-" Seto was cut of by another bruising kiss as Jou launched himself on his lover, straddling his hips.  
  
"go right ahead" Jou murmured attacking Seto's ear. He traced the shell of the ear, blowing on the dampened skin. Seto shivered, his puppy was a good puppy.  
  
Everyone was ignoring the two people making out on the couch. Yami and Honda were having a heated argument about what to get, pizza or Chinese food.  
  
"Jou what do you want. Gah! I did not need to see that" Honda yelled covering his eyes like this did not go on every day at school. Honda had not being hanging out with the other so this is not a normal thing.  
  
"huh?" Jou said pulling up out of a heated kiss with Seto. "you say something?" Jou asked with a innocent look on his face. Seto snickered at Jou clueless look.  
  
"you are too cute pup" Seto smiled happily are pulled Jou closer to him.  
  
"don't call me a pup" Jou said closing in so he was almost kissing Seto again but not quite "or I will have to shut you up" Jou murmured, close enough to taste Seto's breath, it was sweet but not as sweet as his kiss. So to taste that kiss again he leaned in and pushed his lips against the taller boy's. Honda sighed and went back to trying to getting Yami to get pizza. Marik smiled happily and looked at the large present under the tree that held something that would change his life forever. The large green box that was under the tree was inconspicuous with a large red ribbon tied cutely around it. How Marik had managed tie a bow cutely was a mystery to all how had seen the present, but he had managed it somehow pulled it off. Two minutes had passed when Marik had started to think and Jou had started his kiss. Both Honda and Yami were still arguing about the food, Yugi and Otogi and Ryou were talking, Ryou was using Bakura as a big comfy seat. Bakura did not seem to mind, but hey who would? "CHINESE!" Jou suddenly yelled from where he had pulled out of yet another kiss his lips swollen and moist. Everyone turned from what they were doing to looked oddly at him "I want Chinese" Jou stated calmly smiling stupidly. Every one went back to what they had been doing before Jou's random out burst. Yami wore a triumphant smirk, he had won it would be Chinese.  
  
"not fair he doesn't know what he is saying" Honda was still trying to win this little battle, he did not seem to realize that there was no winning against the king of games.  
  
"I do so!" Jou said yet again pulling away from his Seto who was now pouting at being interrupted so many times in a row.  
  
"get back here pup" Seto growled possessively and pulled Jou down for another searing kiss. Honda rolled his eyes, and turned to Yami  
  
"fine you win" he was about to continue when Yugi gave his two cents (A.N: heh, I couldn't help it, it sounded funny ^.^)  
  
"of course he won, he is Yami" Yugi smiled and Bakura snorted, causing Ryou too cuff him lightly.  
  
"as I was saying, who is going to pay for it?"  
  
"well I have an idea" Yami stared directly at Seto, who in turn was not looking at him and was directing all of his attention to his lover. Who wouldn't? all was silent for a while as they all stopped and stared at Seto, he still took no notice. "ahem" Yami coughed lightly, still no response.  
  
"shall I get the water?" Yugi said happily, a little to happily. (A.N: ;-) then Jou would have to take off his other shirt!) still there was no response from the two boys on the couch, not even a twitch to show that they had heard the threat.  
  
"no it's okay" Yami said walking over and tapping Seto on the shoulder, there was no twitch yet again. Yami was getting very annoyed, he wanted food now damnit! He was getting very desperate, the wheels in his head were turning connecting events and planning, if he got the food quickly, he get to the cake quickly and then he could get to the inevitable lovemaking this night. He smiled and whacked Seto in the back of the head quite hard, hard enough to cause the brunet to turn around and glare murderously at him.  
  
"what the hell was THAT for!" Seto was glaring at a Yami, who was smiling happily, much like Yugi had been at the mention of the water.  
  
"for being an ass" Yami replied confidently, and Yugi glared slightly at the spirit. Kaiba's glare intensified  
  
"whatever" Seto said annoyed at being interrupted AGAIN!  
  
"actually, we wanted to ask a favor" Yami began  
  
"no" Seto said flatly. Jou smirked, that was so typical of his lover. It comes from living with Mokuba, really it was.  
  
"you didn't even hear" Honda protested  
  
"so" Seto said flatly again. Marik, Malik, Bakura, and Otogi were watching this all unfold with small smiles on their faces.  
  
"come on we need the food" Yami pouted looking at Seto crossly. At the mention at the four-letter 'f' word his head shot up.  
  
"food did you say food?" Jou looked around with a 'kid-in-a-candy-store' look in his eyes  
  
"no" Seto said nervously, he knew what was coming he always got suckered into paying for the meals. It's not like he couldn't pay for it, though it was out of his character so he normally didn't. He enjoyed watching the happy expression on Jou's face as he brought his to some nice place, or even when he brought him to some little pizza place.  
  
"SETO!" Jou pouted " I want food will you please give me food?" Jou looked up at Seto giving him puppy eyes that were not puppy eyes because he was NOT a puppy. Seto was melting under the look ' must be strong, must not give in. bad for the image' he thought just as he found himself caving in.  
  
"fine I will pay" Seto said sighing he looked at the blond, he gave a now- not-so-rare small smile.  
  
"yay!" Jou glomped Seto  
  
soon the food had been ordered, and the people were randomly sitting around, talking, making out, staring off into space you know what normal teenagers, ancient spirits and CEO's would do. There was a knock on the door, Honda and Jou thundered to the door. They must have really scared the deliveryman, for when they opened the door he was staring wide-eyed. At the two teenagers, who grabbed the bags and bags of food and ran back into the room. The deliveryman stood there in shock as another man walked up to the door and pulled out a wallet. He smiled slightly  
  
"here keep the change" he gave the deliveryman a large wad of cash and called into the house "koi! Don't eat all of it!" he then rushed back into the house, leaving a surprised man standing at the doorstep. He walked away muttering something about damn crazy teenagers.  
  
Inside Bakura's head shot up from where he was keeping a ravenous Jou away from the food. He smirked, sometimes enhanced hearing was actually quite fun.  
  
All eight boys sat around the room eating, each one was with there respective lovers, some were having fun being mushy. Some were talking, and some were just eating. (A.N: it's 5:50. as expected it's 5:51 in the morning.)  
  
"hey let's play 'IN bed with a rope'!" Ryou yelled happily as he grabbed the bag of fortune cookies from Jou.  
  
"those were mine!" Jou yelled, unhappy at the loss of his precious cookies. He was the only one who actually liked the cookies, too the rest they were awfully gross.  
  
Bakura raised an eyebrow  
  
"I see no bed, but the couch will do fine" he grinned evilly at Ryou, Ryou rolled his eyes at his Yami.  
  
"that is not what I meant, and you know it!" Ryou pouted slightly, his Yami was always so so so. hentai.  
  
"okay!" Otogi said happily, he had played this game with Ryou before. Ryou passed around the cookies, at seeing Marik's disgusted face he giggled.  
  
"you don't have to eat it! Give it to Jou after, he'll eat it" Jou looked very happy that all his cookies were coming back to him.  
  
"so how do you play?" Yami asked, always interested in a new game  
  
"well it's all in the luck" Ryou giggled at the look of concentration on Yami's face apparently he wanted to win. "you brake open the cookie, get the fortune read it out loud then add 'in bed with a rope'. If yours is very funny, well the best wins it's all that easy" Ryou smiled happily. All the Yamies and Seto were glaring at each other each one wanted to win.  
  
"how about you go first Yami?" Ryou nodded in Yami's direction. Yami returned the nod and closed his eyes in concentration, don't ask why. He thought out to the cookie ' heart of the cookie please help me' he thought. Yugi caught wind of these thought over the link, and began to giggle madly. Yami broke open the cookie he smiled and thought 'thank you heat of the cookie' Yugi was in gales of laughter by now.  
  
"you will overcome many hardships" he smiled and added "in bed with a rope" Jou laughed, as did Ryou, Malik and Marik were giggling. Yugi was still laughing at the 'heart of the cookie' (A.N: ^.^;;). Yugi who had regained his composure somewhat, though he would randomly giggle a bit, he also 'cracked the cookie' quite literally.  
  
"Regular nods and smiles create a neighborhood in bed with a rope"  
  
"big bed" Marik commented, Yugi blushed slightly  
  
"my turn" Ryou said he opened his cookie, that Jou was staring hungrily at " An unusual answer will gain you attention in bed with a rope" Ryou gave Bakura a meaningful look as the others snickered.  
  
"my turn then?" at Ryou's nod he opened his cookie and began to read his fortune, Jou was happily eating Ryou's cookie "find a comfortable place and just stay awhile in bed with a rope" He smirked and laughed a long with the others though he had his own reasons, he could think of a comfortable place he could stay for awhile, and had to do with a bed a rope and Ryou.  
  
"yay! me next" Otogi broke his cookie, Bakura was taunting Jou with the piece of his cookie "you never hesitate to tackle the most difficult problems. in bed with a rope" Otogi muttered the last part his cheeks glowing slightly. The others were trying not to laugh.  
  
"me!" Honda broke his cookie open smiling at his raven haired lover he began to read, in the back round Bakura was still taunting Jou with the pieces of cookie "You will soon be honored by someone you respect in bed with a rope" Honda winked at Otogi, how blushed. As Bakura stopped paying attention to Jou long enough to laugh with the rest of them, Jou stole the piece of cookie Bakura had and shoved it in his mouth quickly causing Bakura to scowl, and Ryou to laugh cutely, lifting Bakura's scowl.  
  
Marik snorted at Jou "me then?" he asked Ryou nodded at him so he opened the cookie making a disgusted look crossing his face as the crumbs fell on his sexy clothes "an unusual event will change your mood in bed with a rope" Marik snorted again, Jou started to choke on the cookie he had borrowed from Otogi and Marik, he ate them both at once. Seto helped hi as Malik cracked open his cookie.  
  
"every man is a volume if you know how to read him in bed with a rope" Malik smirked "and Marik just so happens to be my favorite, and I intend to 'read' every page" he finished in a low purr in Marik's ear. The two promptly started to make out on the floor they were sitting on. Jou who was breathing fine now opened his cookie and read, his face glowed a little red but that was all he began to read.  
  
"a bountiful tree may take years to blossom in bed with a rope" he smirked and Seto snorted much like Marik but different, he wasn't Marik after all. Jou turned to Seto "you're the last now you go"  
  
"fine, You have style and panache . in bed with a rope." this is so wrong he muttered.  
  
"that is the point" Ryou did that cute little giggle that made all the people present want to go 'aww'.  
  
"now that, that is over can we eat cake?" Yami whined getting a little anxious.  
  
"we have cake?" Yugi asked  
  
"yes a very special cake" he said winking  
  
"wait who won?" Seto demanded looking at Ryou, who had been the unofficial referee.  
  
". ano. I can't remember" he smiled and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Seto growled, but Bakura wrapped his light in a tight embrace to show that Ryou was not to be touched.  
  
"cake" Yami whined again ushering them into the kitchen.  
  
Kari: that is all folks * puts on hat*  
  
Yami k.: yeah. we are good. IT'S F***ING 6:55 IN THE MORNING!!! AND WE HAVE NOT SLEPT!  
  
Kari:. I noticed already  
  
Yami k.: . that is not the point! you didn't even do what you said you were going to this chapter!  
  
Kari: well this part took longer then I thought and it's long enough.  
  
Yami k.: lazy. * sigh* we will next time. so stay tuned  
  
Kari: don't touch that dial! And Ja 


	8. cake and much ado about Mokuba

Kari: holy F***ing S***  
  
Yami k.: colorful as usual.  
  
Kari: did you look at all the reviews!  
  
Yami k.: Holy F***  
  
Kari: you see?  
  
Yami k.: wow.  
  
Kari: yeah, and to answer some things. Guardian-138, I got them all out of cookies ^.^ me and my friends always play in bed with a rope!  
  
Yami: that sounded wrong  
  
Kari: when did you get here?  
  
Yami k.: I brought him  
  
Kari: fine, what ever * gives Guardian-138 well actually Diamond a big juicy steak* heh it's not like my muses are going to eat it * points to muses sitting eating cookies* that is all they eat.  
  
Chibi Aya-muse, chibi Hotohori-muse, chibi Zech-muse, chibi Abratsubo-muse: HEY!  
  
Kari: ^.^;;;  
  
CHM: 80 believe it or no  
  
Yami k.: she wants to say thank you to molly-chan the anime/game fan, youko Demon, and especially Bakura's Baby those were so funny .  
  
Kari: and now that we have slept we are ready to write!  
  
Yami: hold on, yugioh does not belong to these insane freaks, and there WILL be a lemon in this chapter!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Cake and much ado about Mokuba  
  
Yami led the little party into the kitchen. Yami's heart was all a flutter this was the big moment!  
  
"Sit" he ordered to Yugi the other sat around him. Yami smiled and pulled a long black scarf from his pocket. All the things he could do with this, he smiled know that little sex fiend Yugi they will probably do most of them. He smiled happily if all went according to his plan he would be very laid tonight in his head he began to sing 'I'm gettin' Yugi tonight' to the jingle if that weird chicken commercial.  
  
Yugi was looking at him weird only some thought were filtering through the link, he was getting lots of confusing thoughts and emotions. The lights went dim, all part of the elaborate plan.  
  
Yami took the cake out of it's little hiding space, as Marik tied a blind fold around Yugi's eyes. Yugi remembered the last time he had been blind folded, they had been playing throw the dart at the picture of Anzu. Or was it that time with the whipped cream... Yugi licked his lips lightly; he liked whipped cream. Maybe Yami was right and he was becoming a mini sex addict?? That was a disturbing thought. He heard footsteps, and by the clicking it was Yami's leather boots, he heard Ryou muffled gasp, Malik cooed, and Jou, he also gasped lightly. All of this of course peaked Yugi's curiosity he wanted to know about this mysterious 'cake'.  
  
He could feel the presence of his dark right behind him; he heard the thump of something on the table in front of him. The blindfold was removed by warm hand, and replaced with those same warm hands. Yugi gasped softly as he felt warm breath on his ear.  
  
"I love you Yugi" Yami removed his hands and stepped back. He held his breath, even though technically he did not breath, he still liked too. It made him feel normal; he liked to feel normal. That was why he breathed (A.N: ^.^;;; I'm tired can you tell).  
  
Yugi looked at the cake in front of him, thought chasing each other around his head. This was not right, he blinked a couple of times; probably looking like an idiot. Then word still remained the same so he was forced to believe that the cake said 'will you marry me?' in frosting.  
  
Malik snickered the look on Yugi's face was priceless, where was a camera when you need one, I mean not even a master card could pay for this! Ryou had gone all starry-eyed, wouldn't it be wonderful if Bakura did something so romantic with him! Bakura caught wind of these thought and smirked, he had this all planned, except for one minor detail, okay two, maybe three; so he had none of this planned, it's the thought that counts. He would get Seto to help him with the whole planning thing later. Jou was looking with sparkles in his eyes it was great that Yugi was going to find happiness. Seto glanced at Jou, he seemed happy; if he were this happy for Yugi what would happen if he purposed? If Jou purposed would he say yes, would Jou say yes? Seto sighed this was going to be a tough decision. He loved Jou with his whole heart, but marriage? At this age! He looked at Jou shining eyes again and he knew that his heart had already made up its mind.  
  
All this thinking went on while Yugi gaped rather fish like at the cake and Yami sat there fidgeting like crazy. The silenced stretched and stretched, Marik could reach out and poke it, though he refrained that would look plain silly and Marik was cool and evil, not silly and nonevil.  
  
"Y-yami?" Yugi looked at Yami his eyes huge, there were already pretty big, but now they took up about half of his face, probably more.  
  
"yes Yugi" Yami felt the tension thicken in the room as all eyes turned on them.  
  
"YAMI I DO I DO I DO!" Yugi yelled and launched on his loved with enough force to knock him clear off his feet and onto his back.  
  
"you do?" Yami asked a little confused, Yugi was now sobbing into his chest, tears of joy wetting Yami's shirt.  
  
"I do I do I do" Yugi was repeating. Ryou had started to cry as well, Bakura rolled his eyes at first but was now clutched to Bakura's chest. Bakura didn't seem to mind.  
  
Jou was grinning happily, the happiness rolled off him in waves, Seto took in his lover's happy face and he too felt a small smile come to his lips. His Jou looked so happy!  
  
Malik smiled, not an insane smile but a semi happy one. It was obvious that something was bothering him, though he was still trying to be happy for his friends. Marik looked at Malik's wistful face, soon Marik would make all that sadness go away, or at least share the burden of carrying it.  
  
Otogi smiled quite happy that his friend had gotten together; he snuck a look at his boyfriend. His features were softened as he looked at his friends professing their love. Otogi wanted to show how much he loved the brunet but he was not sure if Honda was ready or not. Honda watch Yami and Yugi on the ground and smiled, he was truly happy for them, all his other friends all seemed so happy with their other as well. It is not that he is not happy with Otogi I mean he really liked him. It's just that he wanted more, but he cared to much for Otogi to even think about pressuring him. (A.N: now the much requested s/j stuff)  
  
"can we have the cake now?" Jou asked looking hungrily at the cake, his lover snorted and Ryou lifted his head and giggled a little, Honda shook his head. Yugi sniffled and got off his Yami.  
  
"yeah just wait" Yugi walked over to the cake and took a ring box off the top and opened the box, revealing the sparkling diamond ring within. "It's so pretty!" he gasped and slipped it on.  
  
"can I see!" Ryou, who was no longer crying bounded over and looked at it 'awing' the entire time. Jou had a big piece of the cake and was sitting on Seto. Jou would take a bite, feed Seto, and then take another bite for himself. Seto was enjoying this little game a lot. Soon the cake had been drastically reduced in size. Jou had chocolate on his hands from the cake. Seto volunteered to clean it off, and was currently licking the blond's hand clean. Jou was mesmerized by watching Seto's pink tongue come out and lick his finger clean, suffice to say it was quite erotic.  
  
"time for me and my light to 'retire' for the night (A.N: My feet fell asleep! now I can't write ^.~)" Bakura wrapped an arm around his light's waist and pulled the smaller boy off to the guestroom that they always use.  
  
"time for sleep-sleep" Malik said happily; bouncing off to his room, on a slight rush from all the cake he ate. Marik smiled happily, he liked it when his Hikari was happy, he was always more enthusiastic. He followed his Hikari off the guestroom they had claimed, when they bothered to use a room.  
  
"can we go to?" Jou asked turning to his lover with that all to familiar sparkle in his eye.  
  
"sure koinu" he winked at the pouty face the other gave him, before Jou's expression changed to one of a happy small child. He skipped off to THEIR room. (A.N: O.o freakin' big house).  
  
"we go now to 'celebrate'?" Yami asked with a soft pinch to his lights rear. Which cased Yugi to squeak and blush, for the pinch or the squeak we will never know.  
  
"not until all of our guests are settled!" Yugi turned an apologetic look at Otogi and Honda "you showed up unexpected, so you can sleep on the fold out couch"  
  
"no it is alright, we should go back home" Otogi said with a bow "thank you for the food and the cake, good luck" Otogi turned and walked out the door.  
  
"thanks a lot Yugi, Yami good luck" he ran out after his date.  
  
"bed now?" Yami said mock looking around " I see no more guests, do you?"  
  
"...no"  
  
"bed?"  
  
"yes"  
  
Yami picked Yugi up bride style and carried him to their room. Much fun was to come!  
  
~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~(A.N: if you read devils of the night you know this means scene change)  
  
Seto was taking off his coat, when he was hit in the side with the weight of his cell phone. A devious idea popped into his mind, he smirked as it danced around his head. Jou always made him worry or agitated, it was not his fault he was like a mother to Mokuba and part of it passed over to how he treated Jou. Well back to the aforementioned idea, it was payback time! It was an idea worthy of coming from Seto Kaiba's head, Jou would worry and Seto would get some! He pulled out his phone.  
  
Jou was in the middle of taking off his shirt when he noted what Seto was doing.  
  
"Set, what are you doing?" he asked trying not to make it obvious he was 'trying' to distract Seto  
  
"calling Mokuba" Seto said, years of business had let him able to keep a straight face even as he saw the slightly panicked look flash though his lovers eyes. Did he feel bad? Hell no!  
  
"he must already be asleep by now, doncha think?" Jou asked getting closer to Seto in case drastic measures were needed.  
  
"one of the maids will pick up" Seto said still trying not to smirk  
  
"it's not nice to bother them" Jou said sliding his hot hands up Seto's shirt  
  
"but-" he was cut off by his lovers tongue being shoved down his throat, not that he particularly minded that was the whole point of his little act. Both boys were smiling into the kiss, one thought he had fooled his lover, the other knew he had fooled his lover.  
  
Seto pulled them closer to the bed; Jou followed willingly, why would he not? Seto had long since forgot about his little brother, he was totally engaged in his lover the two of them tore the clothes from each other like hungry animals. Jou was licking up Seto's chest all he was wearing was boxers, Seto had a little more; PANTS! Jou growled in irritation, the pants were mocking him.  
  
He pushed Seto into the bed and trying to undo the button, it would not come off! He tried everything, but the stubborn button would not come, the faster he undid it the faster he would be able to. (A.N: ~^.^~) Seto was mentally laughing at Jou struggle with the button, he reached his hand down to help but Jou swatted it away. He was going to show that button he was superior! Finally after a hard battle Jou finally got a truce with the button. The button gone Seto was quickly rid of his pants, and like Jou was left in his boxers. Seto had grown impatient during the little struggle with the button and wanted Jou now, and he was going to get Jou now. He flipped them, and effortlessly removed Jou boxers, he stuck three fingers in Jou mouth Jou played with them just to torture Seto. When Seto went to prepare him, Jou spoke  
  
"no I'm ready we have done this enough"  
  
"sure?"  
  
"I was fine last time" Jou assured his taller lover, with a small smile.  
  
"fine" Seto kissed Jou hard thrusting his tongue in Jou's mouth, he then trust something else in a place that was not Jou's mouth. Jou cried out, there was a slight pain but by now Jou was quite adjusted. Seto waited anyway he really didn't want to hurt his lover. Jou shifted his hips wanting more contact with his lover.  
  
Seto knowing his lover was ready Seto pulled out almost all the way out when he suddenly thrust back in, ripping a cry from Jou's throat. Jou cried out in passion with every hard thrust Seto gave him.  
  
Seto was in bliss; Jou was bliss. Seto cried out as much as Jou did, Jou was so tight, so he told him so.  
  
"love y-you!" Seto called out his end nearing. Jou cried out as a hand snaked between their bodies. The hand began to pump his length in time with the thrust driving into his rear end. He saw a bright flash of light across his vision and soon he was thrashing under Seto, who had already begun his climax as well.  
  
He cried out to match his voice against his lovers. Both collapsed in a heap, breathing hard. As Jou almost reached the realm of sleep a thought occurred to him, so of course being a loud mouth he was he had to voice it.  
  
"at least we were in private this time"  
  
"hn" Seto replied, it's true last time they all had been in the living room. Must have given grandpa a heart attack in the morning.  
  
Kari: * pulls her black top hat on* that's all folks ^.^  
  
Yami k.: * also wearing a top hat* ... yeah  
  
Kari: thank you all who reviewed you helped me get over the writers block, that and my muses  
  
Yami k.: I hate them * glares at her muses*  
  
Kari: we will update my other story next kay? ^.~  
  
Yami k.: ja 


	9. no longer

Kari: ello, ello, ello! How are you all doing? * wearing Quaker oats man hat*  
  
Yami k.: -.- * is wearing same hat* this is the next chapter so I'll ask Honda  
  
Kari: can I ask you a favor?  
  
Honda: . ...yeah  
  
Kari: one of the readers said you should get Otogi's hair down  
  
Yami k.: more readers say that we should have Otogi and Honda lose their virginity  
  
Kari: with that in mind this chapter will be a lemon  
  
Yami k.: yeah ...review time  
  
To TLA: thank you! And I like it too, that is why I wrote it. And in answer to your question ...now.  
  
To Yami's-Girl: wow thank you ^.^  
  
To Hakkai - Gojyo - Goku - Sanzo: okay I will it's a promise  
  
To Ranma Higurashi: YAEH-NESS!! My friend loves to say ness as well ^.^ and I forgot to mention U.U that the last chapter was dedicated to you... I'm SO sorry ** sobs** can you ever forgive a poor authoress??  
  
To overlyobsessedwithyugi: thank you  
  
To Bakura's Baby: thank you, hope this one is good as well  
  
To Evil Chibi Malik: O.O wow it seems you like it ^.^;; nice gifts as well they liked them. O.O please don't die I will update ^.^ and thank you for being enthusiastic makes me want to update O.o  
  
To blue-elf-girl: thank you here **gives some of the cake that Jou didn't eat** don't worry it will pass though hyper Yamies are scary O.o. thank you for the hug ~^.^~  
  
To SoulDreamer: hey ^.^ and thank you ^.^  
  
To Starkiss: wow O.O you liked it! I was worried about how good it was but... thank you SO much makes me feel happy **hugs** I would have wrote a lemon to go with it but, I had a contest winner lemon to write... thanks again  
  
To Lauren Williams: yeah O.O though I would hate to be the one seen by grandpa O.o  
  
To Molly-chan the Anime/game fan: changing glasses to monocle is fun ^.^ well here is more! ^.^ no more wait!  
  
To Anime-Crazi: well I didn't mean to embarrass Jou really **sneaky smile** well maybe you could help me with that I know nothing about diamonds O.o shh dun tell though. ^.~ this is for you happy late birthday!  
  
To Youko Deamon: I was going to, until one of my friend brought up the 'what if Yugi chokes on it' though that would have been funny I was trying to be romantic at that scene...  
  
Kari: wow O.O  
  
Yami k.: yeah, with this chapter we will finally push 100!  
  
Kari: YEAH! **jumps in air!** on with the story!!!!  
  
Honda: O.O standard disclaimer apply, I told you I was a genius I use longs words  
  
No longer  
  
"it's cold" Honda whined as he pulled his coat closer to him. It was all a conspiracy, a big joke! The cosmos were playing, freeze the Honda!  
  
"I KNOW that!" Otogi yelled back also shivering, teeth clattering and all. Honda's whining was really starting to get to him! If only the big baby would shut up!  
  
"but it's FUCKING cold" Honda was starting to lose the feeling in his knees. He had never knew that was possible. He had after all lost the feeling in his feet a while ago.  
  
"I KNOW!" Otogi whirled on Honda fed up with his childish whining. Just then a light bulb lit above Honda's head, too bad it didn't give off heat... he had the most brilliant idea ever! Otogi was scowling at his taller lover, but when strong arms wrapped around his waist he let out a surprised squeak.  
  
"now we can both be warm" Honda said rather proud of himself for his brilliant idea. Otogi was blushing, not quite used to public displays of affection. Though Honda did have a point this was MUCH warmer.  
  
"how are we going to walk like this?" Otogi asked trying to untangle himself from Honda's strong grip so he get home faster, he did miss the warms of Honda's body, and his smell. Otogi was a little pinker now. Honda had never thought of that! Being the genius he was he thought of yet again another brilliant plan! He picked the smaller boy up easily.  
  
"now be can both still be warm" Honda proceeded too carry a blushing Otogi all the way to his apartment.  
  
At the apartment Otogi was blushing beet red, it was cold and he didn't want Honda to have to walk the rest of the way home in the cold... that was all. Rrriiiiiiiiigggggggggghhhhhhhhtttttttt!  
  
"ano... Honda would you like to spend the night here" Otogi was blushing like a sun burned apple. "soyoudon'thavetowalkhomeinthecold" Otogi rushed the rest out in a seeming blur.  
  
"wha?" Honda was still trying to figure out the last part of Otogi's swiftly spoken message, -some genius-. When the first part of the message sunk in, Otogi wanted him to stay the night! Yeah tonight was going to be SWEET! " well sure" Honda practically bounced into Otogi's apartment.  
  
Otogi blinked owlishly, witch just made him looks cute! He then followed Honda into the house.  
  
"would you like a drink?" Otogi asked politely, as he watches Honda sweep his gaze over Otogi's spotless room, from the obscurely white carpet, to the dustless bookshelf.  
  
"yeah, what ever you have will be fine"  
  
"are you sure" Otogi's embarrassed smile was instantly replaced with his sexy 'you shouldn't try me look'. Honda gulped that was one scary look, but in a way arousing, damn, he was a masochist. But all the same he liked and feared that look. Ahh all this thinking was hurting his fragile genius brain, better not to think and just let Otogi have his way. He was scary when he didn't get it!  
  
"yeah" Otogi left the room to get the drinks and Honda snooped around his living room table. Hn let's see: dice (so predictable), phone numbers (hey it's mine!), television guide (I wonder if anything good is on well nothing out of the ordinary here. Honda sighed he kinda wished he could find like a gun or something, then Otogi could be like secret agent-man, then they could have mad passionate love. Or he could find drugs and then Otogi could be the leader of a mafia, then they could have mad passionate love. Or maybe he could find a giant Elmo suit then Otogi could be a giant puppet thing, then they could have mad passionate love. Maybe not the last one... though he thought he could see a pattern forming.  
  
Otogi reappeared when Honda was thinking, so he set the things down on the table and looked at his boyfriend. He really liked him despite his seeming lack of intelligence. Otogi believed in Honda though and along with Ryou and Yugi were tutoring him into a perfect scholar. Okay that was an overstatement but they were trying. They had offered to help Jou as well, Seto just said that he could pay the best tutors for his little puppy. He had later found out from Mokuba that Seto himself was teaching Seto. Otogi silently sniggered, it seems the best tutors were not enough.  
  
Honda jumped just noticing Otogi beside him. "hey" he said lamely trying to put on the macho front, though Otogi could see right through it. Pouring the glasses he gave one to Honda.  
  
"here" he lifted his glass, and with that sexy smirk purred out "to Yami and Yugi"  
  
"To Yami and Yugi" Honda agreed and drank his champagne...  
  
~~~~ four hours later and uncountable cups of alcohol later~~~~  
  
"then Jou walked up to the cashier and was daydreaming AGAIN! She asked 'cash or debit' Jou held out his sandwich and said 'roast beef'" (1)Honda fell over laughing and Otogi bust into giggles that would scare even Kaiba! Honda looked at Otogi and said completely off topic "you look pretty"  
  
Otogi blinked "so do you"  
  
"you would look prettier if you let your hair down" Honda brushed his hand through Otogi's ponytail.  
  
"really?"  
  
"really"  
  
"truly?"  
  
"truly"  
  
"wow" Otogi yet again burst into giggles completely ruining the semi romantic air around them. Honda started to laugh as well.  
  
Otogi let his raven hair fall in waves around hi shoulders, Honda smiled at him, "see pretty" Otogi blushed at the comment, he slowly leaned his head forward and laid a gentle kiss on the other boy's lips. Soon their innocent little lip-lock turned into an all out full-blown kiss brimming with long suppressed passion. Honda pushed over the tipsy Otogi so he was laying on his back on the couch with the older boy straddling his waist.  
  
"Honda" Otogi moaned his passion awakening to meet Honda's. Honda was in pure bliss, with Otogi thrusting his hips up too meet his own downward thrusts. A small part of his brain that was working past the lust and the alcohol -who said he wasn't a genius?- was screaming at him that Otogi didn't know what he was getting into.  
  
Otogi was happy he and Honda were finally going to do what all of his friends were doing and he could show just how much he loved his boyfriend.  
  
"O-Otogi" Honda moaned, he forced himself by pure will alone to stop his downward thrusts "are - are you sure?"  
  
"hell ya! Do you know how long I've been waiting for this?" Otogi thrust up again just to get his point across.  
  
"not nearly as long as me baby" Honda said yet again grinding down on his lover's smaller frame.  
  
"gods Honda I can't wait any longer please, please help me!" Otogi thrust up again.  
  
"yes" Honda said and slid down the length of Otogi's body, to come to stop at the zipper to his tight pants. He pulled down to zipper and the pants down at around the same time -quite a feat-. Leaving Otogi in his boxers. Licking his lips Honda puller off the boxers not bothering to go the slow and romantic way. The alcohol mixed with the feeling circulating around the two was enough to bring them both past that point. He watched as Otogi gasped at the cool night air hit his hyper-sensitive skin. He watched fascinated as Otogi squirmed when he touched his erection lightly. He licked his lips, this was going to be nice, his eyes traveled the rest of the way up Otogi's body only to realize that his smaller lover was still wearing his shirt. He went to fix that when Otogi's husky voice stopped him.  
  
"it doesn't matter, get your pants off that looks painful" he was of course mentioning to the large bulge in his pants. Honda looked at his a slight blush covering his cheeks. Otogi smiled innocently, while reaching a slender hand up and cupping Honda's length through to fabric of his pants.  
  
"ung" he moaned, while trying to get better contact. Otogi pressed a bit firmer but not close enough to really get Honda close to the edge. So he puller his hand away, he wanted to feel Honda in him. So made quick work of the zipper and button, he removed the pant not as violently as Honda but not lacking in enthusiasm. Soon both were only in what shirts they had been wearing before.  
  
"I'll be right back" with that Otogi disappeared, leaving Honda cold and all alone on the couch. Otogi was still gone and the need was slowly driving Honda mad, his hand had slowly -without his noticing- crept down to the point of the problem. He touched it lightly, it felt good, he imagined it was Otogi's hand and even the lightest touches sent jolts of pleasure coursing through his body. Otogi walked into the room at the sound of his name being moaned. It was the most arousing thing he had ever seen, more so then even all the fantasies about Jou Bakura and Honda put together. That was quite impressive, he stared at Honda a moment longer.  
  
"want help?" he asked as he also put a hand on Honda's erection, but this one was covered in lotion.  
  
"Otogi" Honda moaned again, he took it as a yes.  
  
He pumped a couple of times then took his hand away. Honda whimpered, it felt real nice to have Otogi touch him like that.  
  
"shh, I've got better things on my mind" he took one of Honda's hands and covered it in lotion. He then straddled Honda's chest with his butt up kinda. "now you help me" Otogi purred  
  
Honda gulped and slowly pushed one finger into Otogi, he tensed when Otogi hissed but Otogi told him to continue  
  
"don't you even think about stopping!" Honda pushed another finger in to join the one that was already there. The two spread apart and went deeper stretching Otogi. Then a third finger joined it's two mates. Otogi hissed pain, and pleasure chasing each other through his lithe body. After no time at all the fingers were pumping easily in and out of his body. "now" Otogi croaked  
  
Honda removed his fingers "how are we-" Honda hissed as his length was suddenly sheathed in Otogi's body.  
  
"ahh" Otogi yelled a bit with his eyes scrunched shut. The pain faded after a bit and he began to move slowly lifting himself up until Honda was almost out of him then slamming back down. This rung cries of ecstasy from both of them. Honda's hand came up a clutched onto Otogi's hips helping him keep his balance as he impaled himself repeatedly onto Honda. On one particular thrust Honda's erection brushed against something in Otogi.  
  
"ahh" he yelled, seeing a small spray of lights, he did it again and yelled. Soon the room was filled with their harsh breaths and cries of pleasure. The smell of sex and alcohol hung heavy in the air as the two lovers began to hit their climaxes. First it was Otogi, he could no longer contain himself as he hit that spot again, his seed splattered all over Honda's chest. When his muscles tightened around Honda he could also hold out no longer. Both slumped against each other; sleep instantly claimed Otogi. He fell asleep curled in Honda's arms on the couch. Honda lay there thinking for a while longer, he never thought that his first time was going to be with Otogi on a couch. Not that he was complaining, it was good real good.  
  
Kari: TO ANIME-CRAZI that is for you! We love you and happy late birthday!!!!!  
  
Yami k.: all you people that enjoyed this chapter thank her and her plot bunny that she used on Kari, or this would be even later then it is  
  
Kari: U.U I was really busy well **yawn** I sleepy I go sleep now zzzzzzzz  
  
Yami k.: night all and review 


	10. to many boxes

Kari: hiya . T.T I'm so sad we have not updated in a while  
  
Yami k.: well we are now so deal with it  
  
Kari: ^.^;;; review time  
  
To Hakkai - Gojyo - Goku - Sanzo: well your wish is my command **smirk**  
  
To cloud-1-3-5: I'm evil I know ^.^ please dun be Malik he scares me I like your story! And yeah ^.^  
  
To cloud-1-3-5: heh well I dun know how those chapters got like that... ^.^;;; **giggles at door** hey at the time I always wanted to try my hand at lemon writing so I did and fc is what you get.  
  
To Dark Queen: sure I'm finishing all right  
  
To Anonymous: WHY THE FUCK DO YOU CALL YOURSELF ANNOYMOUS!!! JACKASS! WELL IF YOU ARE A CAT YOU DISGRACE OUR KIND!!!!  
  
To anonymous: none of you fucking business  
  
To Yami's-girl: thank you  
  
To blue-elf-girl: well I'm happy you reviewed ^.^ it makes me very happy indeed! And the roast beef thing was actually my friend who did that...  
  
To Starkiss: I did...? Well thank you maybe I shall...  
  
To Molly-chan the anime/gamefan: it was not possible for a while but here it is!  
  
To Ranma Higurashi: I'm confused too it was too long ago **strains memory** nope nothing.  
  
Kari: well that is finally over and done with **straitens cat in the hat hat**  
  
Yami k.: now we do what we want to our well not OUR characters...bah you get the idea  
  
Kari: YEAH!!!  
  
Chapter 10  
To many boxes  
  
The morning was a lazy one for the many tired occupants of the house above Kame Game shop. The first pair woke around 10 the next morning Crimson eyes opening slowly as the dull light lit the room. Yami groaned his entire body hurt like hell; Yugi must not feel much better. Yami smiled he had finally got past all Yugi denial; he was a sex addict last night was enough proof. Yugi moaned and attempted to roll over- attempted.  
  
"Ow" he said carefully keeping of his back.  
  
"Top of the morning to you to sunshine" Yami said dryly, he did feel sorry for his little lover last night would have worn out anybody even the energizer bunny. Just the thought of having sex with a fluffy giant pink bunny that kept going and going was bad enough to make him shudder. That and when he thought of anything obnoxiously pink he thought of Anzu. Ahh! Sex and Anzu in the same thought, which is just plain nasty. With that in mind Yami rolled out of bed.  
  
"Where are you going koi?"  
  
"To take a shower"  
  
"Why" Yami shuddered Yugi's not so virgin mind would be scarred eternally if Yami said; so he only mumbled something non-important. "We have to go down stairs and wait for the other so we can open our presents!" Yugi said jumping out of bed only to wince. "Ow!"  
  
"Just a quick one?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No"  
  
"But"  
"No"  
  
"PLEASE I THOGHT OF ANZU AND SEX IN THE SAME THOUGHT!!!" Yami with this broke down in fake sobs in his so to be husband's arms.  
  
Yugi giggled his Yami could be so amusing at times; soon it would be official he would spend the rest of his life with the insane spirit of the puzzle. Be it spiritual -been there done that- or legal -Seto had 'managed' to get the three Yamies fake identification-. Seto had to be begged of course Yugi to this day thinks back and smiles with the memory of Yami on the ground begging for Seto to do this; Bakura laughing his ass off; and Marik and Malik nowhere in sight. In the end Seto had muttered something about already agreeing to give them the identification because he had promised Jou and Ryou; which it goes unspoken Bakura was holding his side with laughter and Ryou was giggling in that soft way of his. Yami had been so pissed after that he spent days brooding about how to get Seto back. All in all everything went according to plan and Seto got his natural hair color back.  
  
Yami dashed off to the shower the minute his little lover fell deep in thought. He was going to cleanse himself of the evil he had inflicted on himself. On the way to the bathroom he collided with something very solid. The brown haired billionaire collided with the spirit of the puzzle. Both boys were knocked to the ground due to Seto's height and Yami's desperate speed.  
  
"You sure are in a hurry to piss" Seto said squinting at Yami through sleep blurred eyes.  
  
"I'm not in the mood" Yami said irritated at the arrogant tone the other boy used; he wanted a shower NOW!  
  
"Well you hit me! So stop being annoying," Seto growled he only wanted some water!  
  
"You should watch were you are going next time"  
  
While both boys argued on the floor in the corridor right by the bathroom they did not notice the shadow sneaking past them until an evil snicker reached their ears. There standing in front of the bathroom door was Bakura's unusual hair even wilder from being slept on.  
"Mine" was the only word he said as he cackled evilly as he stepped nimbly into the door and closing it after him. Stunned silence filled the hallway; the lock could be heard clicking into place along with Bakura's evil laughter.  
  
"What?!" Yami said staring in shock at the door this was not fair he was the king of games! Yami proceeded to throw a hissy fit about arrogant people that would not listen to him.  
  
"Heh" Seto stared at the door" he in turn looked at Yami and laughed even harder. Seto had originally only come for a glass of water but this was turning into a funny display. Then a shriek that could rival Anzu shook the building to its very foundations.  
  
"AHHH!!" the door to the bathroom flew open and Bakura rushed out, he was in such a hurry to get away from the room that Yami so desperately wanted that he forgot the two teens were still lounging on the stairs. He went down tripping over a conveniently placed Yami to land on Seto.  
  
"What the!!! " Yami yelled as limbs flailed everywhere.  
  
"Get off of me!" Seto demanded attempting to dislodge Bakura from a compromising position.  
  
"SNAKE!!" Bakura shrieked again, flailing madly causing the three to get further tangled.  
  
During this little episode a figure laughed and vaulted over the three into the open door of the bathroom  
  
"I have now claimed the bathroom as my territory!" Marik chuckled and closed and locked the door.  
  
"NO!" Yami said seeing as his chance at the bathroom had now been stolen from his yet again.  
  
Seto was the first to manage to free himself; deciding this was not worth a drink. Seto mad his way back to his room and his puppy's arms.  
  
"Bakura was next he scuttled away from the bathroom; throwing glances back at it from time to time until he too disappeared from whence he came.  
  
Yami sighed and sat on the stairs all alone.  
  
~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~  
  
After an hour and much cursing from Yami all boys were in the living room sitting in various places. Yami said in a lazyboy all snuggled up with Yugi who was exited about the presents. Seto sat in the middle of the couch Jou lying is head in his lap, dozing lightly. Ryou sat glaring at everything on the love seat, being help comfortably but his white haired Yami. Ryou was notorious for being one of those people that will bite you if you talk to loud in the morning.  
  
"PRESENT TIME!" Malik screeched! He loved all the colorful paper, big mistake.  
  
"Shut the fuck up idiot or I WILL castrate you" Ryou growled.  
  
"Aww I love you too" Malik cooed at the pissed albino. Ryou sent the other Hikari his worst glare.  
  
The present unwrapping went on all morning; not many highlights for the next hour or so: Seto finally got his water, Ryou woke up and opened gifts, Marik teased Malik with a huge gift for him, Yami and Yugi got cuddly- the normal.  
  
Ryou sat on the couch surrounded in chocolate and a blue sweater, and compliments of Marik and Malik assorted sex toys. Ryou had blushed as he received some of them. Bakura also sat on the couch some of his gifts filtering into Ryou's. Seto had a lap full of Jou who in turn had a lap full of gifts. He was staring at something in a box and had been since he got it twenty minutes ago. It was a collar made of a black material it also had delicate silver chain forming a webbish pattern it. But that is not what caught attention; the tag was shiny silver with a dragon engraved into it. On the reverse side it said ' love of Seto Kaiba's life, if found please return to his waiting arms' Jou had been breathtakin at the time and was still; even after launching himself onto Seto and not letting go.  
  
Yami and Yugi were sitting on the chair kissing fingers intertwined. The piles of gift were on the floor at their feet as well, but the two were far to wrapped up in each other to notice.  
  
Malik sat on a pillow on the floor pouting; he had been wrestling with his Yami for 15 minutes now. He had just ended up with a bunch of kisses-not that he minded. And pulled hair, Marik held the giant box away from his Hikari; evil smile firmly in place, hair still messed beyond recognition. Malik wanted his gift; after all it was his he wanted to see whom it was from. So after much rolling around on the carpet (not the way he wanted to) he gave up and went to open his other gifts. Now that he was done with them he gave Marik a look.  
  
"I want my present"  
  
"Come and get it" Marik said voice taunting; all the other grew silent and looked at the showdown between the keeper of the rod and it's spirit. Malik growled deep in his throat and lunched himself at his other half. Marik caught his light easily; he smirked, "you want it?"  
  
"Give me the box!" Malik struggled and pulled away from Marik sitting back on his heels, Malik did the first thing that popped into his head, he pouted. Marik smiled and held out the huge box and tossed the surprisingly light colorfully wrapped package at his light. Malik caught it by reflex.  
  
"Wha..." Malik said looking suspiciously at his Yami then at the box that said 'for Malik from Marik'. Malik chewed his bottom lip and ripped off all the paper. Ryou smiled gently- now he had his coffee, he had helped Marik wrap the gift and was the only one who knew of what lurked inside! He also knew Marik was up all night worrying over what his Hikari was going to think. He had gotten up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom when he heard Marik pacing around the living room. It was then that he learned from a smug Marik that he could create images from shadow magic, like snakes.  
  
Malik ripped the perfectly wrapped gift- couldn't have been Marik who wrapped it. He open the box took out the painfully neon yellow tissue paper. In it he found much to his annoyance- another box. Malik attacked the next messily wrapped box- so Marik's handywork. He ripped away the paper and opened the box- the pointy part of the millennium rod came in handy. To find much to his eyes relief non -neon colored paper. He pulled it aside to find another box. He growled and looked at his Yami, who whistling off tune to look innocent. Malik open this new box, which much to his annoyance was holding a lot of neon pink paper, and a shoebox covered in ribbon. Malik refused the urge to either stab the offending box or to stab his Yami. Malik's eye twitched these boxes were going to break his fragile sanity. He opened the next box and the next until he was just plain twitching. Soon he was so annoyed that he did not notice that the only thing that would fit in the next box was a very small something. Soon he opened the last box and went to take out the next bit of paper.  
  
The entire room gasped, Malik looked down at the sparkling ring in his hand- and fainted dead away. Marik eyes opened all the way for once in his relatively short life. He poked the fainted Malik.  
  
"Well that I didn't expect" Ryou said blinking owlishly at the passed out Hikari on the floor.  
  
Kari: well I'll leave it there for now  
  
Yami k.: well aren't you the evil one **sarcastic*  
  
Kari: really! Ooohh cool! Well see ya review please! 


	11. sleepying beauty

Kari: Hiya **huggles plushies and cookies she got from reviewers** well we are here to update you all are so kind to me T.T  
  
Yami k.: ya, well we just finished reading clamp school detectives so here we are to write some more  
  
Kari: =^.^= **is happy** review time **holds up a fan just like Nokoru**  
  
To cloud-1-3-5: **blushes** well I'm happy you like it **grins** and Christmas is fun! Thanks for reviewing so much your reviews are always so nice just makes me want to write damn you I wasn't going to write today but now I want to ^.^;;; and thank you again!  
  
To Brandi: thank you! Thank you very much **bows**  
  
To Lovely Lei: T.T awww sad, well I really have no idea when this will finish O.o when I first started it; it was supposed to be done many chapters ago!  
  
To DemonLady1: okies will do!  
  
To Impish Pixie: it is I who should be thanking you for the lovely review **bows**  
  
To Zufu: O.O please don't I'll update **scurries around preparing story** thank you bye the way!  
  
To Bakura's Baby: you really liked it ^.^ **hides blush with fan** thank you! **blushes more** that was such a sweet review I don't know how to answer!  
  
To Yaky: ^.^ **evil laugh** heart what heart! ^.~ just teasing! What does it look like I'm doing! So here is your story and thank you for the sweet review!  
  
To Koishii No Tenshi: neither did I ^.^;;; well thank you! I'm glad to know I'm funny I was beginning to doubt it **looks concerned** but this helps thankies!  
  
To Shade25: @.@ super-happy-man? Well sounds funny! ^.^ and I know my spelling and grammar are not tops! I've had trouble with them since a very young age! Hmm I think you got caught in my 'chapter 2 goes before chapter 1 plan... err mistake!  
  
To Yana5: thank you **bows**  
  
To Anime-Crazi: well Otogi I'm sorry to say you weren't in my ring plan! Though be happy in the original you weren't even in it! And thank you!  
  
To Youko Demon: I didn't but apparently I did... that made no sense! @.@  
  
To Funkgirl: lol that is a funny thought! My parents did something like that to me -.-; far to much wrapping paper!  
  
To Kaiwna: parents have some of the most unique forms of torture ne? Well thanks for the review!  
  
Kari: that all! **Holds up fan that says 'complete'** ya! Okie next chapter coming up!  
  
Yami k.: -.- I want a fan  
  
Sleeping Beauty  
  
Ryou blinked, he blinked again. Jou blinked, Jou blinked again. Yami blinked, Yami blinked again. Yugi blinked, Yugi blinked again. Seto blinked, Seto blinked again. Marik blinked, Marik blinked again. Bakura fell over laughing his ass off.  
  
Marik poked Malik with the rod; Malik seemed to be out cold. Marik picked up the box with the ring in it and put it on the table. He chewed on his bottom lip; this was not what he had expected to happen. What had been expected was that Marik would be all happy like Yugi had been, and then they would have wild jungle sex all night long like Yugi and Yami had. Marik chewed his lip again then settled his purple pupiless eyes on Ryou.  
  
"I'm confused" Marik said shattering the silence that had settled over the living room.  
  
Ryou gulped under the intense stare that was trained on him, Marik was truly creepy. Ryou shivered.  
  
"Me too" Ryou said softly looking at Malik who was still passed out on the floor. Malik twitched slightly. Bakura was still laughing at the Hikari passed out on the floor.  
  
"Add me to that" Jou said slowly, blinking owlishly from his place in Seto's lap. Seto looked around the puppy on his lap and blinked as well at Malik who was passed out on the floor.  
  
"Should we move him off the floor?" Yugi said also confused by what was going on. All of the boys in the living room blinked at Yugi who only moved closer to Yami.  
  
"Sure" Ryou said  
  
"I'll do it" Marik said bending over to pick up his fallen Hikari and carrying him off.  
  
The silence that came when the psychotic two left was thick enough to cut with a very dull knife. Bakura from experience found that dull knives were actually quite dangerous when put into right hands; hands like his own. Bakura grinned and went to kiss Ryou only to find Ryou had wandered off after Marik.  
  
Bakura found his lips on a certain smurfish Hikari instead of his own adorable Hikari.  
  
"Ack" Bakura said pulling back quickly. He pulled a face. Yugi blinked and turned to see Bakura scrubbing at his mouth, he swore he just felt someone kiss him...  
  
Jou saw it all unfold passively, he giggled at the thought of Bakura and Yugi, then his giggle turned to gag as he thought of Bakura and Yugi. Seto blinked, what on earth was going through his insane mutt's mind now. Jou was known for having insane ideas. Seto smiled to himself, Jou was known for hatching the most absurd ideas, his and Mokuba's plan was most likely all Jou's idea. Even Seto who knows Jou better second only to most likely his own sister, yet he still could not figure out how the blonde thought. Most of the competition to Kaiba corp. wondered where he got his genus advertising ideas; little did they know it came from his own boyfriend.  
  
Ryou had wandered off in the direction that Marik had carried Malik. He knew he should have told his Yami, but Bakura was smart and observant so he would notice on his own. Ryou looked in random rooms; one was covered in posters from random things, duel monsters, bands, shows, and movies. All the things you could think of, that was Yugi's room. The next room had one pile of clothes piled neatly and folded with a KC symbol on top. Then beside it was a pile of clothes, put in a haphazard pile. This was Jou and Seto's room. The next had one pile put neatly in a corner, not folded, but very neat. The other clothes were randomly strewn around the room. Ryou blushed lightly; this was his and Bakura's room. Next came a room with clothes strewn all about the room, they were everywhere, on top of the lamp, Malik's pants were hanging off a curtain rod. Ryou flushed a light red he knew what Marik and Malik did, but he still blushed thinking about it.  
  
"Yes?" Marik said he was watching Malik and was talking to Ryou without looking at him. Ryou hated it when Marik did that it really scared him.  
  
"Marik?" Ryou ventured into the room and tried valiantly not to look at all the random things that were left carelessly on the floor around the room. He was going to pass out from blushing too much.  
  
"Ya" Marik looked up at Ryou he looked confused. "Was that supposed to happen?"  
  
" I don't know..." Ryou said sitting in the bed beside Malik, "don't worry he will wake up soon and you too can... talk" Ryou said still feeling light headed from the force of his blush.  
  
"Okay" Marik grinning at his sleeping Hikari, all of his sadness and angsty feelings gone. Marik grinned and started up with his poking of the sleeping Hikari again. Ryou only looked at them, he edged out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~  
  
Malik could feel something poking him the arm, why would someone be poking him. Marik always woke up late. Malik rolled over only to hear a grunt then a thump. Malik cracked open a purple eye, to see Marik's own purples eyes staring at his level.  
  
"Ahhh!" Malik said scuttling until he too fell off the other side of their short bed.  
  
"What was that for?" Marik grumped as he stood up and whipped off his ass.  
  
"What?" Malik said still trying to figure out what the hell was going on. First he was... what had he been doing?  
  
"You pushed me off the bed" Marik said annoyed at his light, he hated looking non-evil and falling off the end of the bed was SO not evil.  
  
Malik looked at his Yami pouting, it was so cute! Malik would never say but his Yami could be so cute! If he did tell Marik would most likely throw one of his tantrums again, Malik did not like that. No he never hurt his Hikari, the couch on the other hand was not protected, and after all it was not the couch that Marik screwed daily. Malik shivered he hoped not at least.  
  
"I'm sorry you scared me"  
  
"Okay" Marik smiled "can we screw now?" If Malik had not been used to his Yami's forward manner he would have been surprised; but he was used to living with his Yami so it did not surprise him in the least.  
  
"Well I guess" Malik sighed the mood wasn't really there but if his Yami wanted he could do basically anything, Malik wasn't going to deny. That and his Yami was quite known- to him anyway- for being able to create 'the mood' anywhere he wanted really. Marik smiled at first it had been a happy smile, then it started changing to an lecherous smile, at that point Malik had started to fidget he knew that soon Marik would give him that face. The face that always haunted his dreams, when he was not actually screwing Marik that is.  
  
Marik approached his Hikari, who was giving him a stare that would frighten most people but as they say 'birds of a feather flock together' what did that mean anyway? That you had to eat lots of birds? Marik didn't like many birds too many feathers. Malik didn't have any feathers and Marik was very glad for this fact.  
  
Marik smirked happily as he advanced on his smaller lover, this was going to be fun; he loved having time alone with his Hikari. Today was Christmas day anyways why not make it special, well in a sense they screwed any other day so today would not be that special; but this was all beside the point.  
  
Marik pounced, quickly finding lips to match his own. Malik squeaked lightly as he was pounced on and knocked flat on his back.  
  
"Hello handsome" Marik mocked face only inches from Malik's. Marik latched his mouth on to his Hikari's tongue delving deep into the other's mouth.  
  
Malik moaned into his other's mouth, the feeling was overpowering he could feel himself get aroused already; he had to admit his Yami was good! Marik ground his mouth and hips against that of his smaller lovers. Malik was in heaven and he knew it was only going to get better.  
  
Marik settled so he was comfortably straddling Malik's hips, he grinned down at his Hikari who was flushed and panting ever so slightly. Marik rolled his hips and listen to the soft gasp/moan his Hikari made. He did so again just because he liked doing that.  
  
Malik squirmed under the weight of his Yami settling on his hips and obvious excitement. Malik reached shaky hands up and tried to undo some of the button that held the silk of his Yami's pajamas together stopping him from getting to the body that he worshipped. Shaky hands failed his, as he began to grow desperate. Desperate to touch the body he had come to know as his property, his, his alone, well Bakura and Ryou and Yami could play. In the end it all comes down to the fact that his Yami was just that- his Yami.  
  
Marik felt the barest of touches against his skin when his light tried to unbutton his shirt. Marik hissed; almost-there touches were going to drive him insane with lust! Marik looked at the button up shirt Malik was wearing and decided right way it must go, he ripped the buttons apart, and pushed the fabric from the slim chest. Marik licked his lips in anticipation of what was to come.  
  
Malik had lost another pair of pajamas to his Yami and his impatience. Malik made a noise akin to a squeak as he finally got the last of the button done and pushed the silky material off his Yami's torso.  
  
Marik lay fully on his Hikari and pushed at the latter's pants. Malik raised his hips slightly allowing himself to be rid of his pants. Marik smiled his lover knew the drill. Malik at the same time pushed his Yami's pants all the way off. Now both were laying together clothes yet again strewn around their room, joining the clothes already on the floor. Marik straddled his lover loving the feel of the smaller body beneath his.  
  
Both moaned and began to push their bodies together loving the friction is caused them. Marik knew he needed more, which was the thing about his Hikari he could never get enough, everyone said all he thought about was sex but if your lover was Malik wouldn't you? Not that he had much intention of sharing, well with some but who was up to his lighter half.  
  
"Now?" Malik said, him and Marik rarely ever engaged in much foreplay, not that he minded, when they did it was always mind blowing but right now he wanted his Yami on the most intimate level he could get.  
  
"Hell yes!" Marik hissed and flipped Marik over so his nice little ass was in the air. Marik grinned his Hikari had such a sweet rear! Marik fumbled around on the dresser to find that little bottle that was opened from the pervious night. Marik spread the chilled liquid over his fingers with practiced ease.  
  
Malik gasped a bit as the first cold finger entered him, he then squirmed trying to make things go a bit faster, he wanted to feel something more then his dark's fingers in him. After the next two fingers got him ready Malik got his wish.  
  
Marik pushed into the tight heat, it was enough to drive any sane person (which he was not) insane. He held still but not for long, one: with that tight heat around him who could? Two: Malik was ready, when you live with Marik as long as Malik had he was quite used to this by now.  
  
Malik let out a little moan this was like heaven! His Yami I him, sure it was a bit degrading to be in this position but for the feeling running though his body, and the emotion flowing through their link he would dress in drag and do the Tango or some other dance.  
  
Marik thrust into the tight heat of his lover again and again, his mind was reeling with the pleasure this caused to him, and though the link he could feel the pleasure his hitting of Malik's prostate brought him. Both moaned and moved until they could feel the pressure building, it seemed impossible to keep going, the pressure was so high.  
  
Then it snapped. Both Light and Dark came with a yell. Malik collapsed, with Marik rolling right beside him.  
  
"That was nice" Marik said grinning.  
  
"Yes it was" Malik grinned sleepily back.  
  
"So..."  
  
"Hmm?" Malik gave his dark a quizzical look.  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
Kari: **has managed to fit 'the lemon was a pain in the ass to write' on her fan** phew!  
  
Yami k.: I still want a fan -.- well reader be happy this is a long chapter due to the fact that it is late.  
  
Kari: ^.^;;; review please ja ne 


	12. malik's answer

Kari: **sniffle** owww **falls over** I'm sick  
  
Yami k.: **sniffle** I didn't know * I* could get sick  
  
Kari: well so if this is a bit different it's cause I'm on so much medicine I can't think properly  
  
To cloud-1-3-5: thank you! ^.^ lol poor you **blushing** lol! Poor poor you! It's okies if you were late I'm still happy that you reviewed.  
  
To Link-Roy-Marth-Lover: I still say you have one hell ova name to type! I will I will! ^.^;  
  
To Inu-Ice-Dragon: do I? I like them too. Thank you **bows** oww my head  
  
To Bakura's baby: sorry 'bout the cliff hanger ^.^; it's an unusual habit heh  
  
To Kiawna: I love trying to pronounce your name while typing it ^.^;;; well you will just have to read and find out right?  
  
To Kittani: sorry if this is not soon enough for you but I'm a busy person!  
  
To maitresse: wheee nice name! I will thank you  
  
To Impish Pixie: heh sour fruit **huggles them** ^.^  
  
To Zufu: **heart eyes** I wuv your name too! **Hugs plushies while eating candy** yay! O.O oi I should wait till I'm better to eat again **runs off** Thank youuuuuu!  
  
To Yaky: **blushes** heh thank you hmmm...wonder what Malik will say **ponders** lol  
  
To: Evil Chibi Malik: O.O ahhh **falls over** @.@ lol this your favorite couple? **Thinking about writing a one shot 'bout them** ^.^;;; sorry side tracked you poor thing **hugs** there there no cry see m/ym fluff and be happy! ^.^ schools are evil yes **glances at her summative she SHOULD be doing** ^.^; **chews on pocky** mmm dammit it's been to long since I got me some pocky... cute plushies thank you!  
  
To Koishii No Tenshi: **smiles happily** I made some one laugh! Yay! ^.^ thank you for reviewing!  
  
Kari: **grins** that certainly made me feel better!  
  
Yami k.: your medicine just kicked in dumbass  
  
Kari: T.T reviewers STILL made me happy!  
  
Yami k.: never said they didn't  
  
Kari: -.- on with the story, you read this far you KNOW the disclaimers and what not  
  
**Start story  
  
Down stairs in the living room, things were quite quiet. This was unnatural for the teens there, except maybe Seto- that was a completely different story though. Seto was special; he was the most mature out of all of them, which unfortunately didn't say much. He was known to become a normal teenager- with out common sense it seems- quite more often lately. Right now though he was quite, ears straining to hear more. Unfortunately for Yugi, Yami and not to forget grandpa, the walls of the house above the game shop were thin. Many noises passed through. Grandpa Mouto had learned the value of a good set of earplugs, real quick. He sat silent on the couch, it seems Marik had finally brought up the question, and all in the living room wanted to know. The silence settled over them, Ryou had been the only one talking while the other noises filled the room. He had been an amusing shade of red the entire time; Bakura was convinced that Ryou had a split personality- other then him that is. Some days he could be such a tease that Bakura would want to throw him down a make him scream, on other's he blushed like the virgin he wasn't. Seto smirked, Jou was somewhere in between. He blushed when Seto talked dirty, and could respond at the same time. It was quite cute, yet sexy at the same time. That was the difference between Jou and the other Hikaries he had the cute innocence to be one, yet he was intertwined with a sexy confidence that betrayed his innocent eyes. That passion that fire Seto could drown in it and be happy dieing that way.  
  
Ryou who had trailed off his speech was also listening to hear the answer. Truthfully he didn't even remember what he had been talking about. Whatever it had been it must not have been all that important. He was only slightly worried about the answer form the other Hikari, it was undeniable Yami/Hikari pairs were made in heaven. A perfect match that some people spend their entire lives looking for, from the very beginning. They had bypassed the whole agonizing journey and got the jackpot at the end of the road.  
  
Upstairs...  
  
Malik blinked a couple of times and looked from Marik, who was not even facing him. He felt faint, this couldn't be happening could it? Such good things only happen in dreams, though he admitted that this was not exactly romantic. But Marik was never the romantic type; he was sweet in his own twisted way though. Like there was this one time where they had been really hungry from the bus journey to Ryou's house (Isis withheld their car again) and Marik tricked the mutt out of his hamburger and even gave half to Malik. Feel the love.  
  
Marik with some difficulty finally managed to track down his pants, there lying in a crumpled heap in the corner. He searched through them tell he found that pocket, damned pants with their big pockets, really big pockets. Questing hands reached through troublesome folds of material until he found what he was looking for. He leaped up with a cry of triumph.  
  
"Let me try this again" Marik grinned and grabbed Malik's hand so he was sitting on Marik's lap, he reached a hand around his light and held the open box out so Malik could see it. "Will you marry me?"  
  
Malik turned on around and glomped Marik, arms wound tightly around his neck.  
  
"YES HELL YES!" he yelled, unfortunately it was right near Marik's ear. Being smart strong and brave he ignored the ringing and hugged Malik back. The other was smiling widely; this could be the happiest day in his whole short life!  
  
Downstairs...  
  
"YAY!" the cheer erupted through the house, probably scaring the hell out of some birds sitting on the windowsill, seeing as one of them fell over-poor bird. Jou bounced happily knocking the wind out of the CEO, Ryou kissed Bakura, his mouth turned up in a huge happy grin. Yugi and Yami were cheering happily, happy for the newly engaged couple.  
  
"I'm glad it went well for them" Yami smiled happily at his light "I was worried for a moment."  
  
"I was too" Yugi admitted looked quite happy that things worked out in the end.  
  
"I'm happy too" Ryou grinned placing a soft kiss on Bakura's lips, eyes glowing with happiness for his friend.  
  
"Is there any Chinese left?" Jou asked getting off a winded Seto and going towards the kitchen. Seto only grinned slightly.  
  
"Food above all else" Seto muttered.  
  
"Not above you" Jou muttered as he came back into the room chewing on an egg roll.  
  
"Glad to hear I rank above food" Seto said not without a bit of sarcasm.  
  
A moan erupted from upstairs followed by another in a slightly deeper voice and they all laughed, it seems that Malik was saying thank you again.  
  
Ryou yawned and stretched out, moaning silently, it felt damn good. His muscled were sore from constantly be pushed in strenuous activity without much time to heal. He was well aware of hungry eyes on him, his low riding pajama pants and short t-shirt let a wide expanse of pale flesh be seen.  
  
"I'm going to go get dressed now" Ryou walked slowly up the stairs steadfastly ignoring the loud noises coming from Malik and Marik's room.  
  
Bakura looked around boardly, it would be good time to go home, his shows were on today, now he could get Ryou out of the house so he could watch them... Bakura got up quickly and followed after his light.  
  
Seto blink a couple of times at Bakura's random departure, he wrapped his arms around Jou's mid section, nuzzling his soft messy hair. It was even messier now that he had slept on it.  
  
"Should we be ready to go as well?" Seto asked, the only response he got was a loud crunch and a jumble of sounds that could be a 'yeah'. So instead Jou just nodded, mouth full of egg roll (1). He got up and padded upstairs after Bakura and Ryou, Seto got up after Jou following as well.  
  
Halfway...  
  
Jou ran into Ryou and Bakura upstairs, they had not even made it to their bedroom yet, Bakura had Ryou trapped against the wall, and they were kissing and blocking the way. Jou mouthful of egg roll only rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall chewing as loud as possibly to try and get their attention. Seto behind him was the only one that noticed Bakura smirking. Seto sighed loudly and leaned against the same wall as Jou, closing his eyes to wait.  
  
Ryou pulled out of the kiss panting, Bakura had snuck up behind him again and pinned him to the wall. He caught something out of the corner of his eyes and noted that Jou and Seto were standing there, and that he was blocking the way. Ryou giggled softly and pulled Bakura closer to him, bodies pressed together, this act gave Jou and Seto just enough room to squeeze by.  
  
"Thanks," Jou muttered, he was not answered cause Ryou had been shoved against the wall again. Jou shook his head, golden locks flying as he squeezed past Seto right on his heels. The noise coming from Marik and Malik's room was distracting but keeping to the task at hand he bravely moved on to his room. To find his clothes, they were as usual in a pile on the floor where he had left the in his passion. It annoyed him to all hell when Seto would stop and fold his clothes, how the hell could he just stop like that?  
  
Downstairs...  
  
Yugi looked at Yami gleam in his eyes, a gleam that was far too well known.  
  
"Yami, love" Yugi looked at Yugi through thick lashes.  
  
"Yes?" was it just him or did the thermostat just go up a couple of notches?  
  
"Yami, you look a little sleepy still," Yugi moved closer to him, wrapping small arms around his neck.  
  
"Well it is still morning" Yami grinned, saying in an offhand sort of way.  
  
"It is isn't it?" Yugi purred nibbling on Yami's chin, "well maybe I should help you wake up a little." Yugi leaned so he was resting with his upper body in Yami's lap.  
  
"What do you have in mind?' Yami hissed through his teeth, Yugi was nuzzling the test in his pajama pants. He didn't sleep in leather that would have been very uncomfortable.  
  
"Well," Yami knew he was in for it now, "first off I want to get you out of those dreadful pants, they look very uncomfortable" Yugi's small hands pulled the elastic of his pants down far enough to release him into the cool air. He worked quite hard to not whine, or beg, but Yugi was not moving only standing there watching him. Pink tongue wet lips.  
  
"And what are you going to do after that" Yami asked hoping this was stir Yugi. Seductive grin.  
  
"I'm going to lick you from top to bottom" Yugi proceeded to do just that and let his agile tongue sweep from the base to the head, Yami moaned heavily griping the armrest of the couch he was laying on, Yugi's head in his lap; spiky hair tickling his midsection. The warm tongue bathed him till he was dripping in saliva, Yugi looked like a cat, methodically cleaning itself, licking every space not leaving a single area untouched. Yami groaned it was almost too much for the ancient spirit, he wanted to release into that soft body. He stopped himself from thrusting slim hips upwards, Yugi would be done when he was done there was little that could rush him. Yami hated that fact; he hated it with a passion.  
  
Yugi grinned wickedly, he could tell his Yami was holding back and was very proud of him; he seems to have learned the value of good foreplay. He stabbed his tongue playing only with the tip, lapping up the liquid tears that had gathered there.  
  
"Yugi!" Yami called enough was enough his need could only wait for so long, and he was not fond of torture!  
  
"Shhh, I'm not done. Than I'm going to take you in my mouth and listen to you scream as you come for me" not even seconds after he finished his little promise he came down on Yami taking all he could I his mouth. The resulting shriek was...amusing.  
  
Heat, sudden heat all around him, if he had been thinking straight he would most defiantly have been embarrassed by the 'manly' noise that had come from his mouth. Seeing as his loved has the most sensitive part of his anatomy in his mouth he was not thinking too straight.  
  
Yugi hummed softly, much experience making his actions confident. He played with his tongue then pressure, playing then pressure it was a rhythm that was set up every time he did this Yami was not bored of it however. The once pharaoh was now a puddle of need writhing in his chair calling out his fiancé's name.  
  
Closer, a little farther and he would be there, all senses on high alert he could fell every part of Yugi that was touching him. It was a weird but pleasant feeling. Yugi's mouth was bringing him closer to the edge of that cliff, the only one he didn't mind falling off because it didn't really hurt when you hit the bottom. BANG! The rush, like getting hit by a train, without the train. He was sent spiraling ovrer the edge and it was wonderful.  
  
Yami screamed and Yugi pulled his head back a bit and caught all he could in his mouth swallowing it happily. A cat that had got the bird after all look on his face. It would tell the whole story if anyone were to randomly walk in and see, a perfect example of the 'I just gave my boyfriend one hell of a blowjob' expression.  
  
Jou walked down the stairs, moans from all over the house disturbing enough not disturbing him. He walked down the stairs and saw Yugi a little occupied so he turned around and bumped into Seto behind him.  
  
"Going?" Seto asked wondering why his lover had randomly stopped.  
  
"Do all soon to be married couples do that?" Jou whined nodding down the stairs in the general direction of the living room, then towards the direction of Marik and Malik's room. " ALL THE TIME!" Jou fumed he had better things to do then wait for Yugi and Yami to finish.  
  
Seto chuckled 'I guess you soon will find out wont you Jou' smirk crossing soft lips.  
  
Kari: **looks at the number of chapters she has written in the two days that her internet has been out** XD  
  
Yami k.: that is really sad you know that?  
  
Kari: ya and you know the drill. Review. Please.  
  
Yami k.: and look out for more stuff from us, we wrote three chapters if you want to know 'crossing borders', 'devils of the night' and this one, T.T we still have no internet 


	13. SPECIAL! Mokie's party

Kari: eyo! It's me again! I live! Amazing ne?  
  
Yami k.: wow -.-  
  
Kari: yeah sorry for the long wait I've been.........busy  
  
Yami k.: that's a big lie if I ever heard one  
  
Kari: XP  
  
To Hakkai – Gojyo – Goku – Sanzo: okies will do!  
  
To Yana5: thanks  
  
To Miami-chan: O.O?  
  
To cloud-1-3-5: **blushes** well thank you! Hee hee sorry for the wait I put you through for this chapter  
  
To Death Phoenix: heheh ^.^;  
  
To Dark Illusionist: yum sounds good! Heh if I did it will have to wait I have so many things going at once! Besides I would have to figure out what happened.........  
  
To Sarah Harvey: thank you very much ^.^; I actually got the game in bed with a rope from somewhere else and I liked it a lot so yeah I play quite often with my friends, mine would be every man is a volume if you know how to read them in bed with a rope ^.^; yep all the ones in the story are from varois meals I had.........  
  
To Evil Chibi Malik: **munches pocky**hee hee homework...yeah don't remind me. O.O SO THAT"S WHY I'M SO SHORT!! T.T damn them ;.; that's sad. One shot......... can't remember it was to long ago.........GACKT!  
  
To Yaky: thanks a lot! I'm trying here! ~^.^~  
  
To Malik Ishtal0607: lol! It's not to bad there are much worse @.@ and sorry for the long wait.  
  
To Kiawna: lol yeah I enjoy torturing Jou )  
  
To Zufu: **blushes** well thank you, I'm terribly sorry about the wait for this chapter and comic books stores are faster and cheaper to get manga shhhh sore wa himitsu desu!  
  
To Saakura: YAY yeah ^.^ so that good, really goood! I'm quite happy about that.........lemons limes I have no clue!  
  
To Impish Pixie: XD I started this story arounf march last year......... your point being? ;P  
  
Kari: WOAH!!!!!  
  
Yami k.: that took a long time......... yeah so dude.........  
  
Kari: @.@ everything is spinning jet lag sucks  
  
Yami k.: but time to write!  
  
Kari: NOTE!! This is a little side story I decided to write because I have now decided that Mokuba is my all time favourite character and therefore this needed to be written!  
  
**Start story  
  
The party had been fun, a real blast. He felt slightly bad for deceiving his big brother but wheat needed to be done needed to be done. Sure he had also tricked his accomplice. That not how the raven haired teen saw it- he did that the whole truth that's all. All of his friends from school were there and a special someone, that's the part he was hiding from Jou, Mokuba grinned happily tonight was special, very special.  
  
"Have a safe ride home!" Mokuba called at the limo that was driving all his friends home, it was roughly 2 am and he wasn't the least bit tired, there were more interesting things to be done tonight then sleep. Walking out of the chilly air the grade 11 shivered and made his way thought the spacious mansion, maids were running around everywhere cleaning up the mess his party had left, he paid no mind to them, they were getting paid quite well for taking care of the emergency. Thought the many halls he went until he got to the living room where the main part of the gathering was held. There were no maids here seeing as one of the guests had not left yet. The room was quite a mess it looked as though a tornado had cut the place into little bits. Well that's what you get for leaving 15 teens in a room full of caffeine. Mokuba slimed somewhat yep the cleaning staff was getting paid quite a lot.........  
  
"Your back" the voice informed him.  
  
"I wasn't going to leave you alone that long" Mokuba replied looking at the older boy sitting on the couch. He was taller then Mokuba by a bit and his hair was a shade of bluish green. Green eyes matched the set, all in all this boy that had not gone home with the rest was quite a picture to look at.  
  
"Don't you trust me?" he asked in a teasing voice giving puppy dog eyes.........to the master of puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Nope not a bit" Mokuba joked back, he went and sat in the plush couch next to his friend, "I wouldn't trust you with a spoon"  
  
"True, there are many things one can do with a spoon" Mokuba laughed at this, it was quite true though- there are many things you can do with a spoon.  
  
"So........." the two boys fell into an awkward silence, tonight was a big one for them in it was starting off slow but hey what would you expect for them to jump right into things? The moment was interrupted when a maid popped her head into the room.  
  
"Sorry Mokuba-sama" she said bowing, "I thought you were done with this room for the night.  
  
"It's okay.........Anna?.........Claire?" Mokuba faltered and tried to remember the face.  
  
"Grace" hey at least he tried that was more then Seto ever did.  
  
"Oh, well we are moving now anyways." With that Mokuba grabbed the other boy's hand and led him though the halls of his rather large house.  
  
"It's still amazing how big this place is" the boy Mokuba was pulling along commented.  
  
"Makes a great place to play hide and go seek" Mokuba commented offhandedly earning a funny look from his companion. "I used to play with Seto.........still do sometimes"  
  
"aa I see we should do that sometime now that you mention it it sound like fun."  
  
"It is," the conversation was still a little forced, both parties were nervous. "Well this is my room" the raven haired teen commented as he realized that the other boy hadn't been up to this part of the house yet, Mokuba only ever used this part to sleep in anyways"  
  
"Cool" was all the other boy could think of to say it was one of those times were it feels like something needs to be said but there is nothing witty and interesting to be said.  
  
Mokuba could feel the butterflies winding thought his stomach fluttering anf making his feel ever so slightly sick, that could be the cake of the candy or the soda or .........wasn't there something else? Did it really matter? Breathing deep he put his small hand to the door knob- and stopped.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" he turned to his companion large grey blue eyes full of apprehension.  
  
"Yeah I want to, do you?" they had been over this many times but it seemed that the issue would not stay settled.  
  
"Yeah" a faint blush coloured the younger of the two boys and he hid his eyes behind long raven strands. The taller boy looked at this picture of innocence and suddenly wanted top coo and pinch to little angel's cheeks. Instead he pulled the chi up so he could see the blue grey eyes clearly and kissed the soft lips gently.  
  
"Mokie, I want you more then anything else in the world." He assured the smaller boy.  
  
"Noa" he sighed and leaned his fluffy head on the taller boy's shoulder. Noa wasn't that much taller, not nearly as tall as Seto or Jou. Mokuba was glad for this he was sure he would have to go out with Yugi or Yami to get someone he wouldn't have to stare so high up at all the time. Seto was always telling him to eat his vegetables if he wants to hit that growth spurt.........yeah right.  
  
"So lets get this show started" Noa smiled at the younger boy, he seemed so innocent now, wait till later. Mokuba giggled cutely, he felt so safe with Noa the other boys seemed like he knew what he was doing.  
  
"Yeah sound great to me" Mokuba smiled coyly at Noa, he had been wait for this for a while and finally got up the courage to ask Noa if they could, he had been having problems with his teenage hormones and all that for quite a time now.  
  
Mokuba opened the door and led his 'friend' into the room, it was pretty plain, dresser, huge closet full of clothes he didn't wear, and clothes he did wear on the floor. Mirror stood in the corner reflecting the huge bed adorned with emerald green sheets and big fluffy pillows.  
  
"Mokie" Noa breathed into the younger boy's ear, sending shivers down the 16 year old's spine.  
  
"Yes" Mokie breathed looking into the intense eyes of his boyfriend. They seemed to glow in the darkness bringing him in closer and closer trying to drown him in their raw energy.  
  
"It's time" Noa leaned down to his younger lover and touched lips, his own more experienced ones against Mokuba's. Mokuba wasn't completely inexperienced they had made out quite a few times before they decided to do this. Noa had to go through some quite interesting dreams that came back to him every time he saw Mokuba's slim body. Now he was able to act on those dreams, he wanted Mokuba so much it was kind of scary.  
  
Mokuba moaned into the kiss, it was always so intense the kisses that Noa gave him, he had his share of boyfriends and girlfriends but he decided that he liked Noa the best- everything about him was so intense.  
  
Noa roamed his hands over Mokie's back, letting fingers feel the heat of the porcelain skin underneath the thin fabric of Mokuba's shirt. The boy broke the kiss and leaned his head back hair trailing over Noa's hand. The other boy took this as an opportunity to leave yet another mark on the silky skin of the teen's neck. It amazing how Seto hasn't noticed those yet. His lips suckled the flesh drawing the blood to the skin marking his little piece of Mokie the other boy let out a moan his delicate voice raised in pleasure was how Noa liked it best.  
  
Mokuba was sure this was heaven he loved the feeling this always invoked in his body, according to Jou what he was about to do was so much better though. He bit his lip in an attempt to stifle his next wanton moan; it was no use- how could this get better?  
  
Noa slowly moved down his neck and unbuttoned Mokuba's shirt pushing it back so it hung off of the smaller boys narrow shoulders. He suckled and nipped at the skin till he found a nipple and began to tease it with his tongue. Mokuba moaned louder, it was getting better, much better. The pleasure sang though his body lighting things on fire. Noa moved from one rosy bud to the next, And downward again. It was amazing. Lower and lower the green haired boy went torturing his lover with hot tongue and warm lips. Squeezing wanton moans from the raven teen. Noa found himself kneeling on the ground, Mokuba pushed against his door hands clinging to his hair, not knowing exactly what to do. Noa pulled the zipper to Mokuba's pants down and felt the boy stiffen slightly, he stopped and rose to his feet. He looked into deep grey blue eyes and smiled slightly Mokuba looked lost, eyes were clouded and his lips were parted, still they locked gazes.  
  
"Yes" Mokuba whispered, nodding his head he leaned up on tippy toes and kissed Noa again mouths colliding and tongues dancing. The kiss was eventually broken and sharp breaths were drawn.  
  
"Bed" Noa moaned looking at the innocent beauty that was Mokuba. The younger nodded again and slid out of Noa's arms and over to his large bed, he lay down and looking invitingly over at the green haired one. Noa's mouth went dry, this was the most enticing thing he had ever the chance to lay eyes on. Mokuba lay on the bad his legs spread slightly, his shirt was undone and hanging off his shoulders, his pants were undone and hanging low off his hips, hair slightly tousled and lips swollen and red. His eyes were clouded almost dark blue like his brothers.  
  
"God Mokie your so beautiful." Now added to the picture was a cute blush across the top of his nose. Noa stripped as he walked over to the bed, it was less then graceful but it did just fine. Noa sat on the bed and pulled off the rest of Mokuba's pants trying to take his underwear but failing miserably, having to go back a second time to get those off as well. Mokie's blush remained in place the entire time; he looked away from Noa's intense eyes. He was the image of a virgin, which he was.........unlike Ryou [1]. Noa kissed Mokie hard and lay him back on the bed his spread the younger boy's lags and sat in between them. Mokie squeaked a little and watched blushingly as Noa leaned in face getting closer and closer. He wasn't! He was, Mokie let out a yelp when Noa's hot mouth surrounded Mokie entirely.  
  
Now this had to be heaven Mokie thought as the warm mouth continued to work him mercilessly bobbing up and down, strong hands pinning his hipbones to the bed.  
  
"NOA!" Mokie cried out eyes shut tight against the pleasure coursing though his body it was almost overwhelming. The green haired boy raised his head to regard the smaller boy; he smirked and kissed the pleasure-ridden body. Their skin met in inmate contact, Mokie moaned again it was too hard to hold back.  
  
"Hold on my little one" Noa soothed, whispering little nothing's in Mokie's ear, he reached into Mokuba's night side table to see if ho could find what he was looking for. Lucky for him Mokie kept it all handy. Finding the liquid gel he spread it on his fingers and looked at Mokie, the boy was blushing and looking away. He knew where the fingers were about to go.  
  
"You know this is going to hurt right?"  
  
"Yeah" Mokuba muttered embarrassed  
  
"You know I'm going to make it as good for you as it's going to be as good for mw right?" Mokie looked at Noa reassuring smiling face and nodded smiling a bit as well. The first finger slipped in, Mokie figured it felt odd but it didn't hurt, the second one produced a stinging sensation. The third was quite painful. Mokie bit his lip and said nothing. Noa muttered sweet little things under his breath to make the younger boy feel better. It was finally time, Mokuba bit his lip, he was quite nervous about this but there was nothing he wanted more right now. Surprisingly Noa rolled off him and lay back.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want you to come here" Noa instructed and Mokie crawled over to him," okay now sit down" at Mokuba's puzzled looked he added "on me" that cute little blush was back but it spread, "this way I don't hurt you and you can set the pace"  
  
"Okay" Mokie replied shyly. He straddled Noa's hips and lowered himself slowly, it took all Noa had not to thrust his hips up into the tight heat. He kept his eyes trained on the younger Kaiba's face at all times, his lips were parted head thrown back breathing hard. It quite the sexy picture indeed. Soon Mokie was seated entirely on Noa's lap panting hard and wiping away the tears that had formed when he had been in pain at first. The pain was slowly becoming a dull ache. He found that when he shifted Noa's' face would scrunch up and he looked like he was desperately trying to hold back. Mokuba lifted himself up and sat back, Noa let out a deep moan and Mokie yelped, it had felt better then he thought it would.  
  
"Again" Noa moaned, Mokuba was so goddamn tight almost to the point of pain, he didn't know how long he was going to last, Mokie's body was tight around him, if he looked up he could see Mokuba. The raven-haired teen raised himself again and dropped again, it felt like wild fire eating him from the inside out, it was delicious and addictive. Mokie chance looked to the side, only to see his reflection riding the reflection of Noa I the mirror; it was almost too much for him right there. Noa looked to see what Mokie was looking at and also almost climaxed right there; the scene was just so damned erotic. The two pounded to completion watching the reflection of their lovemaking.  
  
After it was all done and gone, Mokie collapsed on Noa's chest.  
  
"We HAVE got to do that again sometime" he said still breathless.  
  
"Oh we will"  
  
Kari: sorry the ending is kind of hurried but I have to go to school tomorrow ;p sorry it wasn't that funny the next chapter will be I have some of it planned out so it shouldn't take to long.........  
  
Yami k.: leave nice reviews and it will go much faster  
  
Kari: back to the regular chapters next kay bye! 


End file.
